The Grunt That Killed The Demon
by mudmag
Summary: A grunt kills the Master Cheif on his first day on the job by accident. What will these turn of events lead to? CHAPTER 19 IS UP! Read itReview it
1. Chapter 1:Oops

Chapter 1:Oops

**Disclaimer:no we do not own any of the characters in this story all weapons items nd characters belong to bungie and microsoft.**

This is me and my brothers first fic so I hope you like it. I've done alot of outside writing myself so I think the storyline and plot are at least half decent.Enjoy. Please R&R!

It was Yayaps first day on the job. He was sitting by the door, just as the elite had

instructed him to do. It was only accouple of hours ago when the life he onced lived just

got better. He thought back to when he was just signing up to be in the Covenant army

and how nervouse he was when he was immeadiatly requested to help gaurd a door

when an elite had said over the intercom that their had been a breach and that humans

were in the compound. Yayap soild himself after he had heard the measage and was

accompanied by an elite. Afew minutes later the elite had told him that he was to gaurd

the door that he now sat next to. It had been hours since that time and there have been

no signs of any humans."Which is good." Yayap thought to himself. Yayap then spotted a

gernade and wandered how to activate it. He saw no switch."Maby if I throw it..."

Yayap thought. He then threw the gernade, but no explosion. Yayap got up and grabbed

the gernade then went back to his post. He sat down and snarlled as he shook the

gernade and it flew over his shoulder as it let out a bright blue light. Yayap let out a small

squeel and soiled himself as this happend. He ducked and tried to listen for the gernade

to bounce off the wall or something, but it didn't, instead he heard it cling to something.

He looked behind him and saw."DEMON!!!" He screemed, but he wasn't realy sure for

the gernade was clinged to the face of that person, but before Yayap went running away

to soil himself even more he took one last glance at what or who ever it was when he

noticed that it was in fact the demon. Yayap continued to run while yelling demon flair

ito his com link like a mindless idiot. He saw the gernade explode as John scurried to get

it off and the construct yelling out what percent of a chance they had of surviving the

blast. The gernade exploded and the demon lie montionless on the floor. Yayap scurried

over to see him, she, or it. He took a look and soiled himself...agian. Yayap looked out

the door he was guarding and saw all the dead Covenant strewn across the hallway.

Yayap almost fainted when he saw the strike team that had arrived to kill the demon.

When they got there they pushed Yayap aside and saw that the demon was dead. They

looked at each other then at the only wittness there. Yayap. "What happend hear?" said

one elite amazingly."I...I think I killed the demon."said Yayap nervously.The elites stared

at Yayap in disbelife."Imposible!"said the elite."Well...I might have been seen on the

survalence camera?"Yayap said nervously."We shall see..."said the elite as he typed

some commands into a nearby computer. Suddenly a hollografic screen appeared in

front of the elites as they stared in disbelife as the tape played back the part were Yayap

"killed" the demon."By the Prophets!"an elite yelled out. An elite then grabbed Yayap

and headed out the door with him."Where are we going?"Yayap asked nervously."To the

prophets"the elite replied."They will surly want to hear about this."said the elite excitingly.

Yayap felt a smirk flow through his body, and he knew that this was going to be the best

part of his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2:Glory Bound

Chapter2-Glory Bound

God it took me awile, but here is Chapter 2. Thanks for the support yall!

Hours later, Yayap and the elite arrived at the big. No Humongous room that the

prophets always held their meetings in. Yayap stared at the vast decorated room with

the puple walls."Wow! Big!"Yayap thought to himself. The elite walked with him down

the long red carpet. Yayap was slightly terrified by the elites who were wearing a strange

hat that went off in many directions. Yayap was about to ask about the strange hats

when the elite told him that those elites were honor gaurds. That they are the protecters

of the prophets."Oh..."said Yayap as he nodded in understandment. Yayap and the elite

finly got to the prophets."What is the meaning of this interuption."said Truth."Sorry for

interupting your meeting."said the elite in a loyal voice. As the elite was about to continue

Yayap overheard Truth wispering to Regret,"Hide the porn!"The elite continued to

speak, but Yayap couldn't stop staring at Mercey who was trying to block a peice of

paper Truth was giving to Regret. Yayap didn't think much of it so he decided it wasan't

important. He didn't even no what porn was much less had seen it. Although he had

heard of it before and that it was one of the best things on the Covenant planet. Yayap

caught back on to what the elite was saying. Moments passed as the prophets started to

look very doubtfully yet thoughtfully at Yayap. Yayap stared back nervously. Then a

white screen suddenly filled the room. Yayap jumped as the screen flikered on and he

saw him self figuring out how to activate the gernade he threw. Yayap stood there frozen

for a second."That really me?"he asked the elite next to him. The elite looked down at

Yayap with his four lipped mouth wide open. Then he staightend up and nodded. Yayap

looked at the screen and saw himself shake the gernade."Wow! Camera does add 10

pounds!"Yayap said silently to himself. When the tape ended everyone stared in

amazment at Yayap. Yayap didn't notice. He was to frightend by the thought that since

he killed the demon, all the humans would be after him. Yayap jumped at the though,

"but it didn't matter. Did it? We have the construct and the information."Yayap thought to

himself. Suddenly Mercey grabbed his shoulder."Ingenious!"he said loudly. Yayap

jumped as he heard this."How did you know the demon was behind you?"Mercy

continued. Just as Yayap was about to squeel and run away an elite yelled something

out."He must have seen the demons reflectin in the gernade!"the elite said.Yayap stoped

what he was about to do and acted quickly."Yes."he said in a nervous squeel."Uhh

hehe...Ya Ya me see demon in gernade then use reflexes to kill demon. Never knew

what hit him."said Yayap in hopes that everyone would buy the story. They did."This

event"said Mercy in a proud voice."Yayap you must be promoted. NO!!! Honored!

Yayap you are the bravest soldiar we prophets have ever laid our big over-sized eyes

upon, we are stunned on how you outwitted every covnenant ever born. This event that

millions have died trying to accomplish, some in groups some alone. All have failed, but

you measly little low class grunt who killed the demon on your first day, alone when

others have died trying to kill the demon while it kept bipassed all our traps, troops,

ships, ghosts, banshees, wrathes, Dropships, Phantoms, Hunters, Elites, Grunt, less

worthier than you alone, and lets not even think about the Jakles, Brutes, and

Drones!!!"said Truth in an asstoundant voice. Yayap was speechless, he thought about

running off and soiling himself, but he didn't. Instead he didn't. Somthing stopped him. He

felt brave and strong. Regret pulled up in his hovering aircraft."Parden Truth."he said

calmly."He tends to get alittle jumpy in situations like this. What he was trying to tell you

is that now that the demon is dead we now have the construct and all its information, and

in turn we have the coordinates to earth."Regret said loudly as all the elites in the room

cheered loudly. Regret calmed them down. Yayap was feeling better now that everyone

seemed that he had accomplish some sort of Covenant miricle, but mostly because Truth

was gone. Then Regret turned around and called for Mercy, but Yayap saw noone come

out. Regret turned on a light and went into the dark behind him. Moments passed and

then Yayap jumeped as he heard Regret yell at the top of his lungs. All the honor gaurds

couldn't resist running up and listening to Regret yell."Damnit Mercey why are you naked

in the bed reveiwing porn again when your suppose to be out here telling our savior

Yayap about the blood shedding war with the guns and the dieing and the stuff like that!

Now get dressed and get out here!!!"yelled Regret loudly."War?! Bloodshed?! Stuff?!

Oh Shit!"thought Yayap. Then Mercy walked out, but all Yayap could do was laugh his

mini-sized ass off, but then he got scared and shut up when Mercey got to him."

"Yayap."Mercey said calmly."You act so playful, but yet so smart and dangerous. Now

the humans think that you're the demon, ha who would have thought."Mercey

chuckled."Yayap look behind you and your army awaits."said Mercey proudly. Yayap

turned and almost fainted as he saw a window open and a humongous fleet of Covenant

forces. Yayap turned around and saw a pod rise from the floor and open up. Their was

grunt sized armor in it."This armor."stated Mercy."Just came in from Armor R' Us. It's

for the special grunt of our choise, and that grunt is you Yayap. You will lead the

Covenant army to earth and conquer the human race!"Mercey stated loudly as all the

Covenant cheered loudly. Yayap fainted, all of this was too sudden. He was just a grunt.

How the hell was he going to accomplish all this when all he did was accidently killed the

demon by throwing a gernade behind his back. Yayap knew, this was going to be the

worste time of his life.


	3. Chapter 3:Honor Grunt

Chapter 3Honor Grunt

Lol sorry it took so long we have a life too you know. Anyway here it is the long awaited chapter 3

PS sorry if this chapter seems kinda dull even comedy needs tome to explain stuff. So bear with us we promise it gets much better from here.

Yayap awoke in a daze, his mind was cloudy. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a very nicely decorated room in a very nicely decorated bed. That's when he noticed his methane mask was off. Yayap panicked he jumped out of the bed and run around in circles screaming his small head off. Yayap started to feel ill. He began to stop breathing.

"Is…is this the end?" Yayap thought to himself. He took one last breath of… "Wait this isn't regular air!" Yayap said out loud unknowingly.

Yayap took a deep breath and noticed it wasn't air at all! It was pure fresh methane! Yayap got up and took another deep breath. He remembered the first time he had ever breathed pure methane when he didn't and couldn't wear a mask, but that was 20 years ago when he was really young. Now hear he was breathing like there was no tomorrow.

Yayap stopped thinking about his dull childhood when he noticed a grunt sized suit of armor in a display case in the far corner of the room. Yayap walked over to the case and jumped as it opened. Yayap got up and stood in front of the case with the armor.

He noticed a note attached to the armor. Yayap looked at the note in confusion. He had never passed Covenant class so he didn't know what the note read. Yayap stared at the note for awhile the n gave up.

"Me guess I'll just act like I know what note says…" said Yayap as he began too read the note.

"Ahh…hmmm…Dear…Ya…Uhh…y…a…p…we would…lik?... tooooooo… imforn…no that not it…ahh what was that word again uhh…incorn?... yah…Dear Yayap we would like to incorn you that…………………Maby I should just put the armor on…"

Yayap spent an hour trying to get the armor on and when he finally did he found another note that fell out of the arm hole in the armor.

"Not another note!" said Yayap as he ran away from the note as if it were a reincarnation of the demon.

"Fine…" breathed Yayap as he read the note, but this time for some reason he COULD read the note. Yayap was confused but even more excited to read what the note had to say.

Dear Yayap

This armor that you are wearing is combined with human and covenant technology. By wearing this suit of armor you will be able to run faster, stay cloaked longer, pick up things 50 times your weight, your thinking will be enhanced, and our latest and most impressive modification this suit reprograms your breathing to breathe anything even liquid.

Yayap smiled at this sentence.

"Maybe this be easy after all." thought Yayap.

Just then the doors behind him opened up and Yayap jumped as he saw all three Prophets come through the door. Yayap stood still as they approached him.

"Yayap" said Regret. "I see that you have found part of our little gift we have for you."

"Part?" said Yayap confused. Regret looked down at Yayap and smiled. "Yes part. Follow me Yayap." said Mercy.

Yayap followed and soon ended up in a huge cavernous purple room. Yayap looked around and spotted 6 hunters and 3 elites all lined up and saluting what looked like was him. Yayap felt uncomfortable about that, but was getting used to it quick.

Silence fell over the room…Then elite walked up behind Yayap. "Choose an elite and a pair of hunters." said the elite.

Yayap jumped at this command. He have his own Hunters and Elite?! It was unheard of for him, but that wasn't the case now was it after all he was the demon killer.

Yayap starred at the hunters first and noticed that they were in different color. One pair was red another white and then there was yellow.

Yayap always liked shiny things, but ever since he put on his armor he was able to resist the urge to pick the obvious which was yellow since to him looked shiny. Instead he asked the Prophets what the colors meant. The Prophets were quick to reply.

"Red is for the strength of 100 brutes." said Mercy.

"White is for the intelligence of the human AI Cortana or should we say Tsumatsu." said Truth.

"Tsu…ma…wha?" said Yayap confused.

"We'll explain later." Said Regret.

"And Yellow is for the speed of a 100 ghosts." Said Regret.

Yayap thought logically for a moment, but the urge of picking the shiny yellow hunters was too much.

"Prophet me want shiny yellow hunters!!!" said Yayap all too loud for everyone was now starring at him like he was a complete idiot.

"Uhh…Me mean I would like the yellow Hunters…" said Yayap as calmly as his mind would let him.

The Prophets looked at Yayap for awhile.

"Very well then." Said Regret. Regret motioned for the yellow hunters to approach Yayap. Yayap looked up at the hunters and almost freaked out at how tall they were up close.

"The one on the right's name is Zarmec and the one on the left's name is Zarmez there name is on there armor if you can't tell them apart." Said Regret.

Yayap noticed their names in covenant on the back of there armor.

"Now you must choose elite." Said Truth.

Yayap looked at each elite. One blue one red and one-

"Me want the gold one uhh…"

"Zuka Zamamee" said one of the yellow hunters.

"Zuka Zamamee me want him." Said Yayap quickly.

"Very well then." Said Truth as he motioned Zuka Zamamee to approach Yayap.

Yayap looked up at Zuka wishing that his suit would make him taller.

"And now for the other half of the gift." Said Mercy as he placed something in Yayap's head. Suddenly a cool and sexy voice began to talk.

"Hi." Said the voice. Just then a sexy female grunt appeared in Yayap's mind.

"Yayap meet Tsumatsu the latest in covenant technology our first AI construct.

"Nice to meet you Yayap." Said Tsumatsu.

Yayap blushed. She was beautiful but not real, but still she was beautiful. Yayap waved to no apparent person for the image was in his mind, but still he waved. Just then Mercy whispered something into Truths ear.

I'm sorry we have to cut this short, but it is almost tome for you Yayap to lead the covenant army into battle with the humans and claim their world one and for all. In the mean time I'm sure you and Tsumatsu will have plenty of time to get to know each other. So off you go.

As this was being said Truth pushed a button on his chair and Yayap and his team were transported to a covenant ship. But Yayap couldn't help but feel like something inside him was telling him he was being watched.

Yayap decided it wasn't important as he arrived at the ship. A mistake he would never make again.


	4. Chapter 4:A Fight to Forget

OkOKOOOOOK now we have our newest instalment to this weird and diffrent point of veiw story that me and my little bro made up after eating a box of sugar filled candy!well we are very sory you all had to wait so long and now the wait is over!And now with out further stalling for time the grunt who killed the demon chapter 4 part 1!enjoy!part 2 will be out asap.

Disclaimer:WE DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ALL ITEMS AND PEOPLEBELONG TO BUNGIE AND MICROSOFT well all characters except the kids we own them.

Yayap arrived on the covenant ship to find him his team and thousands of other covenant standing before him. Thats when he noticed how high he was off the ground and he jumped at the sight.

All of the covenant stood there staring at him with hope that he would lead them all to victory.

Yayap wanted to just die, but instead peed on himself and everyone looked at him funny.

Yayap froze. He had no idea what to say.

"Say something damnit." said tsumatsu.

Yayap spoke and let out a small peeping noise.

The crowd went silent. And sudunly burst into cheers shouting out Yayaps name.

Yayap didn't understand what was going on, so he went along with it acting like they had already won the battle.

Afew hours later everyone got ready as the huge covenant fleet was about to land on earth. Yayap stood at the window staring at the big blue planet the humans called earth. He was always told that it was small and inferior, but the way Yayap saw it, it was huge and intimidating and as he thought this... he soiled himsef once again.

Yayap felt his stomach rise as the ship made its decent to the surface. Suddenly the ship came to a stop.

Yayap froze as the doors behind him opened and all the covenent rushed out to fight.

Yayap took his time and steped out onto a hot black surface and screamed as he saw wat looked like a box on wheels coming for him.

Suddenly his suit made him dodge the object and as this happend tsumatsu told him to watch his surroundings.

Yayap recovered from that little scene and walked down the black surface and looked at the strange surroundings and signs of naked female humans which actually creeped Yayap out.

Yayap then noticed he forgot about his team. And at that same moment his suit called for them.

"Oooo..."said Yayap

Just then Zamame, Zarmec, and Zarmez came running up to Yayap.

"What is the problem," said Zamamee.

"Orders?" said the hunters.

"Um...well...I want you to follow me..."said Yayap.

"Yes sir!" said his team.

Yayap and his team ran through some allies and came to a stop at the sight of some humans. They weren't wearing uniform, but they were shooting each other with what looked like water.

Yayap froze as the humans looked at him and his team...They smiled and pointed there guns at him.

Yayap's eyes widened and before he could think his team grabbed the humans started to yell at his team telling them to let go.

"What should we do with these humans sir?"asked Zamamee.

Yayap stared at the humans and and back at his team.

"Use them as hostages!"said tsumatsu.

Yayap blinked and then nodded.

"We'll use them as hostages." said Yayap unsuringly.

"Good idea." said Zamamee.

The hunters shouldered the humans and they walked farther down what Yayap was starting to call a road. He wanted to call it this because of the various signs on the path. They were similar to the ones on his homeworld.

It was odd being on an unfamiliar planet to Yayap, but he couldn't help but think why all that was happening to him was happening to him. He couldn't help think why this was his life and why he was the one to lead this invasion. Why was it his falt to insure the destruction of the human race! WHY! WHY! WHYYY!  
By this time he noticed he was speaking out loud. Zamamee looked at him in a weird way.

"Is...Something wrong?"asked Zamamee.

"Can you keep a secret?"asked Yayap.

"Ofcourse what is it?asked Zamamee

"I don't feel I should be here because you see I-ugh..."said Yayap as he was suddenly unconcious.

"Yayap!"yelled Zamamee.

He looked up at where he thought he heard someone move and saw a sniper. He then ordered the hunters to take him out. The hunters fired, but the sniper got away.

"Nevermind him get Yayap to an infirmary!"yelled Zamamee.

Zamamee looked at where the bullet hit and saw that it had bounced off and left a small scrape, but only did enough damage to knock him out. He picked him up and ran to the infirmiry. When he got there to his surprise he found the whole infirmary drinking some smelly liquid that the humans refered to as beer.

"What the hell are you covenent doing stop drinking that weird shit and help me fix the honor grunt!"yelled Zamamee loudly.

"Sory Zamamee we had orderes to try the stuff out and find out how it gave humans "enhanced powers", and well I guess we found it has the opposite affect on us...heheh..."stated one elite.

"Listen just shut up and get him repaired!"yelled Zamamee.

Just then Zamamee remembered that they had captured 2 humans. He thought about what to do with them and had an idea.

Throw the 2 humans in a holding cell."Zamamee said to the hunters."I have plans for them later." 


	5. Chapter 4:A Fight to Forget Part 2

YAY FINALY PART 2! Well here you are the next part to a good chapter!11111 

Disclaimer:we own the kids Ryan and Danny but evrything else we dont own...wish we did tho...

ok first off this one is 2wice as long as the first part and hopefully 2wice as funny but not to worry we still have a big storyline in place and as you may have noticed we moved the rating up well that is because we wanted to say the f word at least 1nce so here you go enjoy!

and one more thing...Should we add a narator at the end of the next chapter?If we did it would be one of those english screw up narrators like you here on cartoons please R&R on this so we can deside.

:MEANWHILE:

"A grunt sir..."replyed a marine with a grim face as he tried to shake the idea that the master cheif had actually fallen to a grunt.

"A WHAT!"Shouted the Commanding officer"...you're dissmissed Johnson..."

Johnson walked out the door and stopped as he thought he heard the CO cry. He couldn't beleive it himself and that armor the grunt was wearing not even a head shot could kill that bastard while he wore that thing.  
He looked up and siged. He'd kill that bastared if it was the last thing he would do.

:MEANWHILE:  
"Uhhhhh...where...where am I?Who wha...!Cortana!said John in a daze.

"You ok cheif?"asked Cortana

"Huh? Ok? If I know where I am ill be ok."said the Cheif.

The Cheif got up and looked around and saw Cortana.

"Cortana!"said the Cheif surprised.

"Yeah I know I think I look better in skin like you Chief."said Cortana.

John almost lost it but instead he fell backwards but to his surprise landed on a pile of pillows.

"What the hell? Cortana where are we why are we here and", John looked down at himself and up at Cortana and stared in confusion and disbelife," AND WHY ARE WE NAKED?"

Just then clothes apeared on them both. They were "civilian" clothes to him and he hated civilian clothes but these were expensive looking and had the logo Abercrombi and Fitch on it. It was the same for Cortana.

John was confused and just pissed off he had no idea what was happening and why he was where ever he was.

"...Where the fucks my armor?"asked the cheif.

"Um cheif I do't think thats the most of your problems..."said Cortana.

"Then what is."asked the Cheif anoyed.

"We arn't on Earth and for that fact we arn't even in the Univeres."explained Cortana

"Then where the hell are we?"asked John

"Cheif I think we're in heaven."said Cortana quietly.

LAST TIME MEANWHILE

I-I don't belong here. I shouldn't. It was all a lie, a fib, an unworthy choice! Me? Against humans? hah! WHA! NOO, NOOO (guns firing)

"Do you know if he's alright?" asked Zamamee.

"Yes, he's ok he's just dreaming."stated a medic.

"Uhh wha? who?"said Yayap in a daze.

"Yayap!"Yelled Zamamee

"Zamamee?"Yayap asked?

"Yayap wake up we have a war to win!"said Zamamee

"No,no I can't!"yelled Yayap.

Yayap ran, but didn't know where to go. He ran from avoiding covanant troops. Tsumatsu yelled at him to stop but Yayap didn't listen he just ran from ally to ally looking for a place to hide. He finally stoped figguring noone could have folloed him with his enhanced speed. Yayap looked forward and saw an enemy base and humans swarmed all over it. He let out a loud yelp and attracted two guards over to him. Yayap curled up and heard the guards talking via the software that enabled him to understand there weird and confusing language. He heard them talking and laughing at him and making up jokes. Yayap stood there thinking they wouldn't fire.

"Hey check it out mate."one marine said."I've seen orange, red, green, but this, oh man this is uncalled for I mean what kind of armor is that?"

"Hey maby he's dedicated to kill us all.HAHAHAHA!"laughed one marine.

Yayap was furious and without noticing he grabed his fuel rod gun and was about to pull the triger when he tripped on his foot and fired a wild shot which hit the ammo and fuel supply which were conveniantly located next to each other. They both exploded and desimated the entire base humans and all. The marines in front of him were pissed they grabbed ther guns and fired clip after clip of bullets at Yayap, but all the bullets did were bounce off. The marines freaked out and ran while shouting "DEMON GRUNT". Yayap stood there and noticed he had soiled himself. That was when Zamamee showed up.

"Yayap what ha-"Zamamee started to say when he saw the black debris that was the human base.

"That was a lucky shot..."said Tsumatsu

Zamamee looked down at Yayap in disbeleife and gave a smile. The hunters came from behind and lifted Yayap into the air and carried him back to the base.

"That was pure genius!"said Zamamee."Tricking us into thinking you had lost your mind and running into a human base and blowing up its fuel and weapon suply! GENIUS!"

Yayap couldn't tell him what really happend, but he really didn't care. All that mattered to him was that he was alive and probably going to get a huge celebration for what he did. And once again he thought that maby things wern't going to be so hard after all, but he was very wrong again. And Yayap would soon learn that this was going to be a fight to forget

:We lied once more Meanwhile:

Ryan and Danny were only 13 years old they had the same brthday but not the same family. They sat quietly behind an energy wall watching grunts and jackles walk by. Occasionably they would growl at them, but they just fliped them off and laughed as they curiously looked at them obviously ingnorant to the fact the flipping a person off was an insult. THey laughed evrytime they did that.

"I wonder if they know what we like to eat..."said Danny while looking at a grunt.

"Hmph screw that I've got some candy bars that we stole from that gas station."said Ryan.

They looked at a grunt and motioned it to come over. Danny helkd out a candy bar.

"Hey numnuts you want this then let us out"said Danny

"Hmmm I'll let humans go if you give all your food."Said the grunt quietly.

Danny looked at Ryan and Ryan motioned him to give it to him. The grunt lowered the sheild and took the candy and thats when Danny pulled a hose out of the grunts mask. Methane went evrywhere and the grunt fell to the ground gaging and eventually died. Danny took the mask and suit and started to put it on.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING A GRUNT WAS WEARING THAT!"Yelled Ryan.

"Yah? So?"said Danny

"Dude its been on that things mouth and body I mean NASTY!"said Ryan.

"Its either this or get killed trying to escape without a disquise."said Danny

"I see your point..., But were are we gunna get me a suit?"said Ryan.

"The same way I got mine."said Danny as he pointed at a grunt that was facing away from them.

Ryan approached it and stabed it in the head with his pocket knife. Nothing spewed out but it was still nasty to him. Ryan put on the suit and immediatly gaged as pure Methane poured into his lungs. He ripped the mask off.

"Holy shit that stuff tastes bad how the hell do those grunts stand that stuff!"yelled Ryan

"Stop whining and empty the tank lik I did dumbass."replied Danny.

They stepped out into the open trying there best to walk like the clumsy little aliens that once housed their suits, but little did they know they were being watched and that there escape plan would be alot harder to pull off. They waldled on ahead unaware of the danger that lie ahead.


	6. Chapter 5:Its Not Over Yet

Muahahahahahahahaaaaaa hack Now the moment thingy you've all been...uhhh...oh ya! WAITING...(whats my line?)...Oh yah...FOR!...! Chapter 5 is our most brilleint and funniest chapter we hope. At least till chapter 6 haha. In this chapter...well you'll have to read to find out haha. Ohya a note to the reader:For 3 weeks there will be no new updates but we will be writing 10 chapters YES 10 F-ING CHAPTERS and we are gunnaadd them on JULY 4th! and don't worry it will be as funny as ever...even better. You should see the stuff me and my bro came up with HAHA XD. By the way we will be writing a new story on the side so you all should check that out too. Oh and to the fans(if we have any)(and if we do please notify us heheh)we are very sorry for making you all wait for chapter 4 so long we had alot on our hands so sorry . and now after that said the grunt that killed the demon chapter 5!ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER:HAHA WE STILL OWN THE KIDS DANNY AND RYAN BUT EVRYTHING ELSE RELATED TO HALO OR ITS CREATORS WE DONT OWN HAHA ;; wish we did tho...

Temporary Covenant Base (New Jersey) 12:00am Zamamee looked at the night sky and listened to the distant sounds of war. He never thought much of it, but he kind of liked Earth, but it would never be as beautiful as his home planet. He shook the thought of home. He had to concentrate on the war. After that party and the strange beverage the humans called beer he felt sick and disoriented. His vision was impaired too. That's when he remembered about the captured humans. He forgot all about them. Ever since Yayap had made that brilliant move on destroying the human base he was distracted by the celebration. He went to the holding cells and noticed that the humans were gone. He looked at the guard who was sleeping.

"What the hell happened here why weren't you awake the prisoners escaped!"shouted Zamamee.

"Me don't know me just get here!"said the grunt nervously. Zamamee grunted and walked off.

He wouldn't need the humans anyway. He would just discise two grunts as humans. It would work he was sure of it. He sat down in a chair and desided that he would commence the plan 12 units from now. He got up and headed to Yayap's "tent". He peeked inside and sudenly felt a horible sensation. He stumbled backwards and kneeled over and hurled his breakfast, lunch, dinner, and beer. His vision started to blur and before he knew it he passed out at the front of Yayap's "tent". He dremt of the days as a kid on his homeworld, but then he sundenly noticed he was nacked and having a nightmare. He couldn't wake up.

:Meanwhile:

The Master chief could not believe what he just heard. He had failed his mission. And Earth was doomed.

"So we're dead..."sighed the chief.

"Not exactly I think we might be able to get back to Earth. I don't know how but this place seems unstable and we might be able to rip a hole into slipspace and if we can gain enough acceleration we can get back to Earth, but that would require a strong magnetic field and a stabalizer to keep the hole open."said Cortana

"So we're screwed..."sighed the chief.

Just then the Chief noticed something. He stoped thinking and smiled. It was his "family". The SPARTANS.

:Meanwhile:

Danny and Ryan were almoast out of the Covenant base. Considering it was New Jersey. They couldn't wait till they could take off the grunt suits. They also couldn't wait till they could get away from the base. That's when they were spotted by a pair of grunts.

"Oh shit what now?"said Ryan quietly.

"Talk like them and act like dumbass!"said Danny.

"What you doing here!"asked one grunt.

"Are you here for the separation?"ask the other grunt.

"Separation?"asked Ryan in a grunt like voice.

"We get tired of fighting so we going to escape to new world!"said the grunt.

"Yes we here for that."replied Ryan.

Danny pulled Ryan back and asked the grunt to wait for a second.

"What the hell are you doing!"said Danny.

"Getting us an easy ride out of here we could have these grunts think we're on there side then take their ship and get the hell out of here!"said Ryan.

Danny smiled and he and Ryan went back to the grunts.

"How we help?"they both said in a grunt-like voice.

Covenant Base (New Jersey) 1:00pm

Yayap woke up and felt like shit. He had a head ake and felt sick as ever. This was the second day he had ever woke up in a bed and not a methane tube. He thought that that might be the reson, but then again it could have been that weird beverage that the humans drank called beer. He got up and walked outside and tripped over Zamamee who was oddly enough, passed out on the floor. Yayap stared at him and kicked him lightly. Zamamee's eyes opened widly and he stood up as fast as he could, and then fell on his ass.

"Whats wrong with you? You look like shit."said Yayap.

"It was that human drink!"said Zamamee angrily.

He wasn't feeling good he had a head ake and a long day ahead. He still had to plan out his trap and have it ready in 1 unit ago.

"Yayap we must set a trap for the humans it will give us an advantage for when we take over there next city."stated Zamamee with a vengful smile.

Yayap had heard of Zamamee's plans and how insane and risky they were. He was having second thoughts,but then Tsumatsu broke in.

"Why don't you let him go on with his plan after all it's not like you have anything better."said Tsumatsu.

"What do you mean?"asked Yayap.

"I've been reading your thoughts and so far I'm not impressed. You lied lied to not only your superiors but also the prophets. A penalty punishable by death! You arn't an honor grunt you're just a filthy lier! I want in."said Tsumatsu smugly.

"HUH? Your not gunna tell the prophets?said yayap quietly so that noone could hear.

"Hell no this is too intresting I want to see if you can kill off this godforsaken planet and not get killed your-self killed at the same time."said Tsumatsu

Yayap was completely speachless. He turned to Zamamee.

"Go set up the trap. After all we do have a war to win."said Yayap smartly.

"Thank you Yayap."said Zamamee humbly.

Yayap had no idea what had made him say a sentence as cool as that, maby it was the suit or maby it was that he had lost his mind. He had no idea and didn't care. All that mattered was that he was going to kick some human ass.

:Meanwhile:

Sargent Johnson took aim at Yayap with a rocket launcher while 30 other marines took aim with sniper rifles and one with laser to guide a 40 megaton warhead at Yayaps face.

"Wait till I fire."said Johnson Johnson took careful aim at Yayap.

"This is for the Master Chief you son of a bitch."said Johnson coldly.

He pulled the trigger as did all the other 30 marines. And unknowing to Yayap he was about to either dodge or die.


	7. Chapter 6:Lucky as Hell

Yay about time eh? I left you peopl in a very bad cliff hanger and weather or notpeople still read this I will continue to write until it's finished. Please R&R. Your going to love it and the twist. 

DISCLAIMER:WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH MICROSOFT OR BUNGIE.

Claimer: we own the characters danny and ryan. :P

Yayap heard the distinct sound of a rocket , but the sound left his mind as he saw a shiney object with a humans face on it . he bent down to pick it up and suddenly at that moment a rocket and 30 armor peircing bullets flew 2 millimeters above his head. Yayap froze. Time to him slowed down. He did the one thing that came to his tiny enhanced mind. He soiled himself. Yayap was knocked into the air by the explosion. He was immediatly caught by Zamamee who was running faster than anything Yayap had seen. He noticed Zarmec and Zarmez blocking bullets and dodging missiles as Zamamee ran him to cover. Yayap assumed he was safe and fainted. But unbeknownst to him, in precicly ten minutes he was about to get a 40 megaton surprise.

:MEANWHILE:

"Damnit!" said Johnson as he put away the rocket launcher.

"That is one lucky son of a bitch." one Marine said.

Johnson looked down at the New Jersey city limits and knew they should get out of there fast.

"Sir the target has been tagged!"stated a Marine.

"Good I suspect that grunt won't be having more luck for a long time." said Johnson as he laughed.

"Lets move out Marines we've got 9 minutes!"

:MEANWHILE:

Yayap awoke to see Zamamee standing by him. Yayap shuddered because he still remembered the times in his training. When ever he let his gaurd down he was punished. But this time nothing happened.

I'm glad to see you're awake."said Zamamee."The humans are gone and we've got some of our troops after them."

Yayap got up and thanked Zamamee and walked back out into the open. He noticed a tall building in the distance.

"I'm going to the top of that structure."said Yayap pointing to the building he had seen.

"Then I shall join you."said Zamamee.

Yayap shook his head, but decided against it.

"Just stay close by."siad Yayap and he and Zamamee started toward the building.

:Meanwhile:

John stared in disbelief at what he saw. Every SPARTAN was there. As he was about to speak commander Keys stepped out from the crowd of SPARTANS.

"So 117 you too huh?" said Keys.

"Sir!" started John, but Keys motioned him to stop.

"I'm surprised to see you here, you do know why your here right?"said Keys.

John motioned a sort of "I don't have a god damn clue" with his hand.

"I see well then we need to talk. Alone." said Keys.

John walked over behind a thick cloud with Keys and he began to explain where they were and John explained how he didn't care, they were all going to escape this place no matter what.

:MEANWHILE(i love saying that -):

Danny cursed and swore as he and Ryan wadled down the corridor of a small captured covenant battle ship.

"God fucking damnit how the fuck do these bastards where this shit and why the fuck are we doing this!" exclaimed Danny quietly to Ryan who wasn't giving two shits about what Danny had to say.

"Will you stop complaining before I rip out your fucking ballsak!" said Ryan quietly.

"We're looking for the control room to this junk heap so we can take this ship and leave."said Ryan.

"Shit here comes another grunt."said Danny Quietly.

The grunt walked about halfway downthe coridor before noticing Danny and Ryan. It stared at them for awhile and finnaly responded.

"Where you going?" said the grunt ominous to the fact that Danny and Ryan were human in grunt armor since it was very obvious because there faces were not covered up by the methane masks.

"We going to control room." stated Ryan quickly.

The grunt stood there like an idiot that had a rubber band around his neck until it finnaly got the point. He pointed at the door right behind them. On impulse Ryan bitch slapped Danny while the grunt walked off in the other direction.

"Ow what the fuck did you do that for!" Danny exclaimed.

Ryan pointed at the sign above the door that read control room.

"What the fuck man you practicly looked at that door and said it's not here before this section of the chapter started!" stated Ryan angrily.

"Well I'm sorry for the inconvieniance asshole I thought it was covenant for something else convieniantly looking like english!" stated Danny.

Ryan on impulse knocked Danny out and dragged him into the control room and studied the buttons carfully until he came accross a red consol. He pushed the hollogram button on it.

"One way or another we are leaving this planet before it gets torched and I don't wanna be near it when that happens."said Ryan as he picked up a walkie talkie and selected a secure channel to the temporary UNSC base.

"Yo"said Ryan.

"Have you captured the ship?"siad a man over the com.

"Fuck ya what do you want me to do with it?" questioned Ryan.

"Bring it and it's occupants to the base the grunts already deactivated all the tracing devises."said the man.

"Ya whatever I'll be there ASAP."said Ryan as he set coordinates to his destination. He thoughroughly read the instructions writen in the Covenant languge as it appeared to him in his mind as plain English.

"This shit is way too easy to read." He said as he finished entering the coordinates.


	8. Chapter 7:In Your Face

The Grunt that killed the Demon Chapter 7:In your Face

Disclaimer: We don't own anything affiliated with Microsoft or Bungie we own Ryan and Danny!

Ok I'm not making you wait anymore today is the day of no slaking off!...zzzzzzz!Oh sorry I was up all night bringing you entertainment :P. Anyway since you all seem to love my story like you love a reletionship or friend I thought i might bring you all something diffrent called The Grunt Who Died Trying. Just kidding. Ok here you people go! Also check out my CatDog Fanfic "Cancelled". Now for those of you who took the time to read this with out further advertising. The Grunt That Killed The Demon:Capter 7 In Your Face.

BTW im starting with Yayap if you have a problem with that then tough!

Yayap stood tall or as tall as he could on the top of the tallest structure and even though he hated hights he didn't mind it this time. He felt as if he could take on anything. He looked back at Zamamee who seemed lost in thought on the other side of the building.

"Tsumatsu?"said Yayap.

"Yes? You need something?"said Tsumatsu.

"Why do I always get so lucky?"asked Yayap.

"I try not to process that information because it might kill my circuts."said Tsumatsu calmly.

Yayap let that peice of "useful" information settle in his head. Yayap stared out into the distance and noticed a small trail of clouds growing longer and longer over the horizon.

"Um. Yayap you need to see this."said Tsumatsu solomnly.

But it didn't matter Yayap saw it and knew what it was, but he couldn't move. He was petrified as he pissed himself and slunk down as his eye twitched. Zamamee came over and immediately knew it was over and did the same thing.

"Yayap it was an honor serving you..." said Zamamee quietly.

The object aproached at lightning speed. There was a bright flash.

Meanwhile...

"Oh my god..." said Johnson quietly.

"Holy shit!" said a marine.

"Impossible!" said another marine as he fell back in his seat.

There in the screen they all saw it. The missle had bounced off the grunts head and kept going the same direction into space.

Meanwhile...

Yayap stood there eyes wider than they could ever be as his head had ben moved to the side no more than an inch as a result of the deadly missle bouncing off his head. Yayap stood there staring off into the distance. Zamamee looked down at Yayap like he was a god. They both stood there staring. A group of covenant wariors came up through the buildings roof door and stoped to stare at there savior. Everyone stood where they were staring.

Meanwhile...

Ryan stood at the controls typing in slipspace coordinates now to go off in 30 minutes. He had tied up all the grunts and won there trust again as there leader after a short arm wrestle with there leader. Danny had woken up with no memory of the stupid thing he had done. Ryan knew that he sometimes forgot he knew how to read covenant, but he also knew that a wack to the head brought it back to him. Danny was outside the control room playing some dumb covenant game where you toss a ball at each others side of there wall until either the ball breaks or someone gets tiered which none of which ever happened. Suddenly an alarm went off and something wizzed by the radar. A huge flashed over took the room and a ball of fire was seen through a consol.

"What the fuck was that!"said Ryan out loud.

The com crackeled and a man spoke.

"Agent 118 we-

"I said don't call me that! Asshole!" said Ryan angrily.

"Ryan, sorry, we have a problem, the missle that was suppose to his the grunt missed." said the man.

"WHAT! That's impposible!"said Ryan loudly.

Danny ran in the room with his eyes wide.

"THE GRUNT DID WHAT!"

Meanwhile...

John sat on a cloud waiting for an idea to come to him. He needed to get a way to create a hole to escape into slipspace. Thats when he saw an Elite talking with a grunt. He had an idea.

John got up and walked over to the Elite and punched him in the face. The Elite steped backwards involentarily from the punch and fell over. The now pissed of alien got up and he and the Spartan began to fight. Sudenly all the other SPARTANS began to fight with other Covenant forms. Suddenly UNSC Ships and Covenant Ships began to show up and start melting each other.

"117 What the hell are you doing!" exclaimed Keys.

"I have a plan do you see those two marines?" said John.

Sure enough two marines where being slaughtered and guted, but they wern't dieing.

"Noone can die here. If we can create a large enough distubance in this place maby we can open a dimentional portal. At least thats what Cortana pointed out."

"I see. Ok then let's kick ass!" said Keys as he enthusiasticly kicked a grunt hard in the balls as it shot him in this face with a plasma rifle. Of course it didn't efect him and the nut shot did'nt effect the grunt. And indeed everyone in Heaven was in fact trying there hardest to kill each other sencelessly.

Meanwhile...

Yayap and the entire Covenant army under his control all drunk happily and ate like there mothers had finally stoped cooking bad food. Yayap now understood the meaning of fear and now knew that he was up to the job he was forced to have. In a way he felt he had luckily lived up to the responcibility of being commander of an army. But in the not so far away outer atmosphere a dark shadow was comming for him. And this time Yayap will have to face the blunt truth that luck isn't something that loves to stay with a person for a long time.

Notes: And that's the gist of it. If you didn't like it it's probably because your an idiot and I'm up all night writing this. Also don't forget to check out my newest story "Cancelled...". It's a CatDog Fanfic. 


	9. Chapter 8:Oh Shit

Ok Now I'm making another chapter. I under stand that Yayap died on Halo in the first book please take a note that I DONT GIVE A SHIT. Use your imagination. I read all 3 books and played both games. I'm not some backwater dumbass that doesn't know what he's doing. And for all of you that just absolutely HATE my writing i will revise everything and spell check for those of you grammer hawks sometime before cristmas preferably on the 14th this fanfics Birthday. But for those of you who don't complain and read just for entertainment. THANK YOU FOR BEING NICE TO ME.  
And now for what you people have been waiting 17 hours 53 minutes and 29 seconds for. 

The Grunt That Killed The Demon Chapter 8:Oh shit...

Disclaimer: W-e-d-o-n-t-o-w-n-a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g-a-f-f-i-l-i-a-t-e-d-w-i-t-h-M-i-c-r-o-s-o-f-t-o-r-B-u-n-g-i-e

We own Ryan and Danny. And for those of you who may want to use the mischevious duo in there own fanfic they can email me permision from me.

Ryan waited patiently as the ship reaproached Earth. It would take another 30 minutes, but if that missle didn't hit him he was sure as hell that 36 Plasma Cannons all fired in one place would certainly do the job. The UNSC had actualy gave him permission to destroy the grunt, but he intended on taking him and his base (New Jersey) out with him. Danny walked in with a bunch of paper. He had been filling out insurence forms and legal stuff so the military wouldn't get sued. Ryan thought that was the biggest load of crap in the world. But it did give them something to do in the mean time.

"Only 200 more copies then I'm done." said Danny as he set down the ungodly stack of papers.

"Almost there only 30 minutes left." said Ryan.

Outside there was nothing. The Earth forces and Covenant forces had nulled each other out. The only people left fighting were on the Earth. And so far they were both hitting each other like two sisters over a new dress.

"Hey Ryan you think you can get a cam goin on the bow of the ship?" asked Danny.

"Yea, why?" asked Ryan.

"I want to see the dumb scared look on that grunts face when we ram him." said Danny.

Ryan shuddered at the word ram.

"What?" said Ryan angrily.

"You didn't know? We are ordered to ram this ship right into the precise spot that the grunt is at or will be. Either way we are on a set course." said Danny as he began to slow down at those last words.

"Oh shit..." said Danny slowly.

Ryan put his hands to his face and picked up a com. He began to bark orders over it in the grunts language.

"Attention! Does anyone know if this piece of junk has escape pods on it or do you like to self destruct like you always do!"

Seconds went by and Ryan heard a grunt reply over the com.

"Yes we have about 79 escape pods enough for us all." said the grunt over the com.

Ryan looked back at Danny.

"Tell them to get ready to evacuate we've been betrayed too many times by our own kind and this cuts it. If those UNSC assheads can't decide on if we are with them or against them then we'll just have to leave." siad Ryan angrily.

"But what about the ship, it took forever to get to this stage of our plan!" said Danny angrily.

"Danny I know your angry. But pouting won't do anything. It never kept UNSC from kidnapping us after they found out about our gift." said Ryan.

Danny nodded and knew that his brother had a plan.

They left the control room and went off to help the grunts get to the escape pods. Ryan set a cam on the bow to record and stream data to their escape pod. They wern't going to miss this no matter what.

"Only 15 minutes till bye bye." laughed Ryan.

Meanwhile...

John fought on and on and on. He lost track of time what seemed days ago. Fighting outside his armor was odd to him, but he adapted quickly. He wasn't seeing any change in his surroundings other than that every casualty in the human covenant war was fighting each other again. There! He saw it. Barly but he saw it. Over by the grunt getting a weggy bya marine he saw a small flash of light. He continued to fight on now knowing his plan was working. He smiled as he saw Cortana off in the distance having fun with her first gun.

"Hahaha It's alot more fun when your actually killing them!" she said happily.

John smiled more as he grabbed an Elite and threw him into the ground.

Meanwhile...

Yayap woke up. His face hurt badly. He at that moment remembered what had happened the day before. He got up and walked outside his "tent". Zamamee was outside looking at the sun rise. Yayap went up next to him and watched with him.

"This place reminds me vaguely of my homeworld" said Zamamee.

Yayap looked at him breifly. And turned around to get some sweet circular fluffy objects that humans refered to as donuts. He looked up and saw a cloud that looked like the one of there ships. He didn't pay any attention to it. He grabed a box of donots and sat down to eat. They were so sweet and good. He looked up at the cloud again. it seemed to be getting bigger...And brighter. He still ignored it. He continued to eat. He heard a distant sound of thunder, but it never died down. It just kept getting louder. He looked up again and his puny mind comfirmed that it wasn't a cloud. It was, infact, a Covenant ship. And in the fact that it was a Covenant ship, it wasn't showing any signs in stopping, or even trying to stop. Yayap's pupils went large. He just stared.

There was a loud boom and then nothing.

Meanwhile...

"Bout fucking time."said Ryan.

He shifted the newly found covenant ship away from facign where the other ship had hit. He engaged the slipspaces drive and disapeard into the emptiness in space.

The End?

For those of you fans who wanted a 40 Megaton surprise to go off and where very pissed off that it didn't consider this your surprise.

Spoiler: FUCK NO THIS IS NOT THE ENDNEW CHAPTER ON SATERDAY! ANYTHING THAT COULD HAPPEN WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT HAS TO :P keep reading and for godsake keep replying! thank you my fans!


	10. Chapter 9:To Hell and Back

Congradulations! You have won the following!

1) A surprise 2)An explanation 3)And because you requested it! MORE FIGHT SCENES! Plus the return of a character? maby, maby not you'll have to read to find out!

A word to the fans: Thank you for being so loyal to my work. Now read!

A word to myself: Get milk we're running low.

And now for one more chapter of this thing we started...

The Grunt That Killed The Demon Chapter 9: To hell and back

But first an explanation to those of you who don't get it... Ryan and Danny can speak and understand the Covenant language. They learned it from something some (cant say that yet :P) and thats why they could pilot a Covenant ship with out instruction. Also I was off allitle wen i said Yayap died in the first book. The first book was about John and all his training Yayap was in the 2nd book.

John kept fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting. 2 days had gone by and now the portal was big enough for a ship to go through, but he couldn't get through it. The Covenant kept firing at him and continued until he couldn't go any farther. But the marines wern't letting anyone not human though as well. In a result noone was going anywhere. Cortana grabed John and got him up to a hill of clouds.

"You have a plan?"said John.

"Sorta." said Cortana.

Cortana walked to the edge of the cloud hill and dids something unbeleivable. She shouted for everyones attention. Everyone stoped fighting and looked up at her. Then she ripped all her clothes off and bounced her tits. Everyone stared wide eyed and infront of Cortana appeared a very surprised grunt.

Meanwhile... (email me if you liked the surprise.)

Yayap awoke and saw a tunnel. He moved fast. Really fast. There was a bright flash and then the most perfect tities he ever laid eyes on.

"I'm in heaven..." he said slowly.

There was a bright purple flash and then more nothingness.

Meanwhile...

John woke up. He felt as if he had been hit in the head by a brick. And then he remembered where he was. Right where he died. He was back. Cortana started to speak over the com.

"That was a fun trick I'm gunna miss doing that." said Cortana.

"Your not the only one." John said in a sexy tone.

"How are we going to get to the others." said John as he checked his position.

"I sent a message and notified everyone to regroup at Reach. Apparently it's back to normal." said Cortana.

"Really how would you know that?" asked John.

"I got a message from a shop near there." said Cortana.

"Ok, but now we have to find our own ship." said John.

"No need. I'm reading 23 UNSC ships and 30 Covenant ships now. The Enemy is leaving, but UNSC is staying." said Cortana.

She sent a distress call and noted that every other casualty had sent one too. The entire war had started over and now they were prepared. All that was left was to regroup and kick ass.

Meanwhile...(Fans please notify me if I need to change the rating.)

Yayap awoke in pain. He felt like he had been hit by a ship and in that moment he remembered that he had. He also remembered the jugs he had seen before too. Then he remembered his air was getting thin. He read his sensors. He was 100 feet below the ground. He began to dig furiously using his enhanced strength. He kept going back to the moment he had seen the tities and confirmed that he had died and was probably dreaming it in his death and was about to come back as a human and saw the... and then... He gave up trying to figure it out. He needed to get to the surface and help Zamamee and Zarmec and Zarmez.

An hour passed and he came up from the ground. When he came up he saw that the entire Covenant army that had no doubt been destroyed was just getting up. Zamamee ran over to him along with the Hunters.

"Yayap!" said Zamamee.

"Yayap I saw it! I saw my promised land!" he continued franticly.

Then he noticed the ship with its nose in the ground. He saw the dirt on Yayap and immediatly had the crazy idea in his head that Yayap had stopped the ship from crushing them. He began to yell the fact out and Yayp stoped him.

"I think they get the idea." he said quickly.

Zamamee looked at him and noded. Yayap walked off and went to look at the rising sun which he thought he would never see again. But he was and now he felt invinsible and nothing would stop him form acheiving whatever he wanted. But then the idea came to him that if everyone else had came back then. He jumped at the thought.  
The Demon would surely come looking for him. He would be ready. He hoped.

Meanwhile...

Ryan looked at Danny like he had lost his mind. He was convinced he had seen a flash somewhere, but Ryan wouldn't believe him. Danny continued to stare off into the blackness of space and saw it again, but it was growing. They continued to zoom offf into the night.

Horay everyones alive! but for how long? READ AND FIND OUT! 


	11. Chapter 10:Gathering and Preperation

The grunt that killed the demon Chapter:10 Gathering and Preperation 

Ok this is gunna get weird...Those of you who hate this fanfic. Why the hell are you reading it? And now the thing I wrote.

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Dont own Microsfot and Bungie anything affiliated must i really repete myself? WE OWN RYAN AND DANNY. and also a note on that if you would like to use these characters in a fanfic of your own just email me for permission.

Note: This one isn't going to be as funny I think well I'm not sure I'm feeling sick today so um my brain is kinda acting weird.

John stood in the ships deck as it zipped to Reach. He couldn't wait to see everyone again. This time he wouldn't lose them. He thought of the grunt that had killed him. He was hoping to whatever was left of heaven that he would be thar. He thought in delight on how he would slowly tear off the grunts sexual organs and feed them to him. He began to daydream of the grunt choking on his own...Whatever , and bleeding through the ears as he-

"117" said a marine. "Your needed in cryo."

He nodded and walked out the door. Maby he could dream of what he would do. He laughed his way to the cryo chamber.

Meanwhile...

Yayap noticed something. He felt something in his mind go, like it had been gone. He then knew what it was. It was his AI. Tsumatsu was missing. And he realized why. Dispite a Covenant S class Destroyer hit him in the face it only left a dent in his armor. The dent was where Tsumatsu was located. He didn't really care. Tsumatsu knew his secret and now she was gone. It then struck him as odd that he had dissolved away from the blast and his armor didn't. He put the thought aside and went over to Zamamee who was informing his army that Earth was now their second stronghold. He saw lots of Covenant ships in the sky above. He counted over 300 from his veiw. There was no telling how many where around the solar system now that all the destroyed ones were back. Zamamee walked over to him and gave him something. It was large and it looked like what the marines where using on there vehicles except he was holding it.

"I made this for you. I modified it to shoot plasma and if the humans we captured are correct. It should fire 300 rounds a minute." he said thoughtfuly.

"What was it modified from?" asked Yayap curiously.

"It was modified from what the humans call a chain gun." said Zamamee.

Yayap noticed the long chain of modfied plasma capsules. He took aim at a building and fired. He was forced back from the power of the gun as the 20 story building came crashing down.

"Wow, I never expected it to be so powerful!" said Zamamee in surprise. "Should I fix it for you?"

Yayap smiled.

"No it's perfect." said Yayap as he pointed it toward another building.

He was overjoyed. He knew that the Demon wouldn't stand a chance against him now. He oulled the trigger and fired.

Meanwhile...

Deep in the center of the universe there was a flash, followed by zillions of others at the same time. It happened every minute. But every minute the flash would grow. A hole would open and noone could stop it. An imbalence in reality causing nothingness to unfold. Another flash and the portals grew larger.

Meanwhile...

Ryan and Danny landed on a strange planet. Barren and empty. They were only there because the grunts claimed that they got there food from that planet. Ryan was having a hard time seeing what they could possibly be eating except for rocks and soot. The grunts were over a hill collecting whatever they ate and Danny was behind Ryan thinking. Ryan went to him.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryan.

Danny looked at him and smiled.

"I had an idea." said Danny.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"Let's kill the prophets!" said Danny enthusiasticly.

Ryan was about to beat the shit out of Danny for thinking of wasting his time by killing three old ass aliens, but he considered the idea. He had nothing else to do. And he always wanted to throw over and empire.

"Danny this might be the best fucking idea you'e ever had." said Ryan.

"What idea?" said Danny.

Ryan punched him in the face knocking him out. He dragged him back to the ship and set coordinates for the Covenant homeworld base thing that he had seen before on one of the ships recorded screenings. The grunts walked back with some sort of mushrooms. Ryan activated the cordinates and disapeared in slipspace.

Meanwhile...(random task yes, logic, no, fun, yes)

Johnson sat in a cave and prayed. It had been 3 days now since there full scale attack and now there where covenant swarming the planet. His men sat behind him readying there weapons. He got up and looked outside the cave and saw 8 Wraiths, 10 Banshees, and 30 Elites 100 yards away. He went back in the cave and had an idea.

"Men it's time we had ourselves some fun!" barked Johnson.

He went over to a Warthog and put a CD in the data slot. loud heavy mettal played and boomed out the cave. He then set the radio frequencies to the covenants frequencies and the music stoped. He saw off in the distance the elites holding there heads in pain and the occupants of theWraiths jump out of their cockpits and the Banshee Fliers jump out of there cockpits as well.

"Men! Take your shot!" said Johnson as 30 sniper rifles went off.

All the Elites fell to the ground dead and Johnson and his men rushed out of the cave to grab the vehicles. They were going to survive and not one Covenant son of a bitch was going to get in their way. Not even that lucky bitch Yayap.

There you go. Sorry if it wasn't as expected. Got the borring stuff through though. I've been forced to write on 4 diffrent computers due to people making me go visit familly so sometimes when people have useless stuff on there computer it bugs me and... you don't care. (email if you want my life story :P)

anyway ill have the next chapter up near the end of thanksgiving holidays so keep reading and ill have my writing sanity back when im back at my own compter.


	12. Chapter 11:This Something and Something

Good news: New chapter is actually funny

Bad news: Due to my age and lack of intrest in school i am being transfered to a boarding school in mississippi. The likes of which i will not be able to post new episodes on from. Please be patient though. I will be writing on weekends when i am back at my house. It may take up to 2 week before i can post. Also I will be switching the rating back down to teen but as a result will give a fair warning on the chapter that has unsuitable content for people who can't handle reality.

Bonus: Maby later on in this chapter I will reviele our true identeties and bio's I think it would be suitable considering we have fans. :P

Disclaimer: We do not own anything affiliated with the makers of this game.  
As said befor Ryan and Danny belong to me.

Yayap walked out onto an open area of concrete. He smelt the air and loved it. He held on to the powerful gun that Zamamee had given him. He thoght about how the demon would be blown away with a shot of his new toy. Then he froze. He saw a cloud. Way off in the distance of the horizon. He looked harder usin ghis enhanced sight. Wraiths. Yayap couldn't remember any leaving or going. He had ordered everyone to stay at the base. He spoke at the drivers via com link.

"Hey what are you guys doing I told you all to stay here!" said Yayap waiting for them to reply.

There was nothing. Then suddenly loud human music blasted into his ears. It was unberable to him. It was like being stabbed in the head, but without dieing. Suddenly he saw four Plasma balls hurdaling toward him in the air. He dodged, but the impact threw him flying into the air. Then bullets started wizzing pass his head as snipers shot at him while he was in mid air. Four more shots came. The impact threw him even higher. And still bullets wizzed near his head comming closer by every nano second. Time slowed as the music stoped and more bullets wizzed by. Yayap fell to the ground and ran like hell. Warthog bullets were following centimeters behind him as a continuos barage of explosive plasma and rockets followed closely behind. Yayap ran in terror as each second seemed like hours o him. Sniper rounds still came. Explosions were getting to exploding on the side of him. Then he remembered the gun. He grabbed the gun and jumped into the air and pulled the trigger. There was a click and then. Nothing. Nothing fired. There was no ammo. Yayap pissed himself as his eyes widened. A plasma blast hit him. His sheilds reddened with power and began to flicker. The sheild faded more and more and disapered. Time froze. Yayap stared. The ball of energy stood 1 milimeter from his body in mid air. There was a bright.

Meanwhile...

"What the fuck?" shouted Johnson in disbelief.

A jackels enrgy sheild flew infront of the final blast and knocked it and Yayap off target. Johnson watched in disbeleif as Yayap fell to the ground unharmed. He shouted the order to shoot but he was grabed by an elite as were the other marines.

"Don't Move." said the Elite firmly.

Johnson cooperated as a plasma rifle was pressed against his face. He steped away from his vehicle and was forced toward the covenant base.

Meanwhile... (Warning: The Cheif is prone to be a little sadistic and crazed. This section may contain content not suitable for people under the adge of 17. Or for people who can't take this kind of stuff. In a related note the reason he is so sick is well. How would you feel if you were killed, and by a little alien, who is trying to kill off your race.)

John woke up in pain. He had forgotten about the reasons on why not to sleep in a cryo tube with any thing on. It burns. He hurt all over. Like someone had taken ice and matches, put them together, threw gasoline on him and lit it all on fire quickly freezing the burns.

That quickly left his mind as he remembered what he was going to do to the grunt that killed him.

"You know you really shoudn't be so angry at that grunt, infact now that iv looked at it again it seemed the grunt had no idea what it was doing." said Cortana.

John squinted. "It still doesn't change the fact that me and you died. I'm going to tear that grunt's organs out, burn them and sew him up again just to see him frolick around in pain." shouted John.

A nearby marine stared at him and slowly left the room. Seconds later crying could be heard dying of in the long corridors of the UNSC ship. The Master Cheif looked away from where the marine was standing.

"What the fuck is his problem?" asked John narrowly.

"I think you scared him off" said Cortana lightly.

John didn't care he was going to make that grunt pay. He fell into deep thoughts as he tried to decide the best way to kill the grunt. He decided that he would shoot it in the knees and arms and then he would castrate it while burning and carving off its skin while keeping it alive. And then maby he would gouge its eyes and make it eat them. That's when he decided that he would kill the grunt by overflowing its body with micro waves. Just to watch it screem and explode, of course after he had finished doin the other stuff to it. It would be a thing to remember and maby even reord. He walked out into the hall and onto the bridge.

"We've arived at Reach." siad the captain.

John stood there smiling under his mask.

Meanwhile...(wow)

Ryan looked at the Covenant base home thing... It looked like a floating mushroom to him. Just drifting around some unnamed planet. Danny walked in the control room.

"Whats with the giant floating turd?" asked Danny.

Ryan looked at him oddly.

"Its the Covenant base... I think." said Ryan.

"You think..." said Danny

Ryan thought for awhile. Even if it wasn't the base he would destroy it anyway. The only problem was how. He glanced at a communications computer and stopped. He knew what he would do. Ryan walked over to the computer and began sending fake messages to al the ships in the area. Then suddenly Beams of plasma started bombarding the base.

"There. I've told every ship in he area to attack the base." said Ryan.

"How the fuck did you do that!" said Danny.

"I used a senthisised voice of the prophets and use the voice to tell all the ships that humans had taken over the base and that the prophets on board were imposters." said Ryan.

Danny looked at him.

"Aww man, but I wanted to go and kill them with my gun." said Danny

"We are. Get the grunts we're gunna go kill them then be back here in 15 minutes." said Ryan.

Danny ran off to prepare for infiltration. Ryan turned back toward the computers. And saw a breif purple flash in the corner of his eye and thought he saw a ship disapere in the corner of a veiw screen. He looked at it and knocked it off as something in his head. He looked around and shruged.

Hehe I think that was a bit better than last time. Expect the next chapter up in about 2 months and after that more chapters every weekend or 2. Heres some information on us too.

Writers: Ian: age 16...Started Writing...age 14

Sean: age 13...Started Writing...age 12.

there u go the mudmag name no unveiled i guess. Also something else I'm not sure I mentioned. Ill be starting a web page that will feature my fanfics and comics of each chapter. Expect this to be up in the late summer. Maby some prizes will be given out to people who can submit the best fan art or something. You'll just have to find out I guess. :P 


	13. Chapter 12:The Worst and the Random

Yo this will probalbly be the last chapter for a month. The situation is that if I make good grades I get to go home on the weekends. During which time i will be working hard at getting chapters on and then playing video games the rest o the week. As Im extremely pissed at my parents for messing with my life I wont be spending much or any time with them or my family untill they get the picture. Anyway it's 4:00am here and im going to finish this because you all have motivated me to write alot. thankies:P I made a forum for this story please feel free to post wutever and ass for rules well... just dont do anything u might regret. U may post any ideas and they will most likely show up in the story. (killing yayap is hard work :P) I'm working on another fanfic called the master cheif gets schooled. But more about that on the next chapter.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything affiliated with Halo microsoft or bungie.  
Ryan and Danny are mine though.

Your in for the most random thing. This is my longest chapter by the way...

Johnson bashed the side of the cell as he cursed at himself for getting caught.

"I cannot fucking beleive this." cursed Johnson.

He looked out at the other cell which had his men inside. Then he got an idea. Johnson moved toward the bars in the cell. He stuck his head through the bars and was about to shout for help when an Elite walked in and opened the cell. Johnson moved his head away. The Elite pushed a gun in his face.

"Come with me." said the elite.

Johnson followed or was pushed toward their destination. He looked back at the elite and waved his hand in discust.

"God damn why the fuck does everyone of you covenant bastards have breath like a fucking onion garden in a dead whale!" stated Johnson.

The elite stoped. He looked like he was having trouble pronouncing the words.

"Why do you humans smell like that of a dead grunt?" stated the elite.

"Maby because you covenant son of a bitches decided to attack one of our ships 60 years ago. If that had never happend you would never had to go near a human!" stated Johnson.

The elite ignored him and pushed him on while trying to think exactlywhy they had attaked. Then he remembered. It was 120 Earth years ago. A new planet had been sighted and so they monitored it and tudied it for some time. After seeing how confusing their planet was the prophets got tired of trying to understand the piles o reserch bought to them daily and decided to wage war on them so they could not have to read all those papers. Now that he thought of it. It seemed like the biggest waste of centient life ever.

They arived at their destination. Johnson looked around and saw nothing.

"Down here human." said a high pitched voice.

Johnson looked down and almost jumped. It was that god damn grunt Yayap.

"It's you! Your the son of a bitch that killed the cheif!" shouted Johnson in anger.

"Ya ya what are you going to do about it human!" stated Yayap.

Yayap pushed a button as Johnsons feet were binded to the floor. He turned toward Johnson and began to intterogate him.

"Why are you and your men still on this planet?" demanded Yayap.

"That's none of your damn bussiness." said Johnson.

"If that's how you feel." said Yayap.

He pressed a button and sent a surge of electricity through Johnsons body.

"I'll never talk you son of a bitch!" shouted Johnson as he spit on Yayap.

"You human scum!" shouted Yayap as he slapped Johnson.

Johnson stared in rage at Yayap.

"Oh you just didn't! You son of a bitch!" shouted Johnson as he broke free of the bindings and slaped Yayap.

Yayap looked at him in surprise and slaped him back. Johnson slaped again as did Yayap. Johnson yelled and threw Yayap through the door, Yayap got up and charged at Johnson biting him in the leg. Johnson punched Yayap in the face as Yayap hit Johnson in the balls. Johnson doubled over and Yayap jumped on his back and hit him in the back of the head. Johnson ripped him off and threw him on the ground and stomped on his chest. Yayap went cold. An elite jumped on Johnson and knocked him out. Yayap came to and got up. He stared down at Johnson.

"I've got an idea."said Yayap.

Yayap asked the elite to bring Zamamee here. Zamamee came in and looked at Yayap.

"Put this human and all his companions on a disabled ship toward the middle of the ocean to the east." said Yayap

Zamamee picked up Johnson and hauled him off. Yayap told Zarmec and Zarmez to go get the captives and subdue them. Yayap walked off and threw up. He couldn't beleive he just succesfully interogated someone without passing out. He remembered the last time he interogated a human, he had... he pushed the thought aside. Suddenly an Elite came running toward Yayap.

"Yayap the prophets!" shouted the Elite.

"What about them." said Yayap

"Theye're in danger the home base has been breached and the defences arn't holding! Our ships are attacking it for some reason!" shouted the Elite.

Yayap looked away and dismissed the Elite. What the fuck was he going to do. If he left Earth the humans would take over. And if he didn't do anything the covenant army would think that he was betraying them. He thought for a moment. Then he got an idea. He headed for a covenat cruiser.

Meanwhile...

Ryan and Danny and 50 grunts burst in the main hall shooing anything that moved. Ryan turned around a corner and shot an Elite in the face and watched as its face melted away in the flash of plasma light. Danny stood behind him shooting jackles in the face with a sniper rifle. All the grunts had needlers and fuel rod guns. A grunt turned the corner and melted a Hunters face with a fuel rod gun. Ryan threw away his plasma rifle and exchanged it for the dead elites plasma rifle. He unholstered a shotgun he had recovered and shot a hunter in the spine. He ran on with Danny and the grunts behind him. They ran down a long corridor and found the Prophets. Then suddenly hundreds of Hunters, elites, and jackles surrounded them with their weapons charged. Ryan stoped as Danny pissed his ponts. All the grunts hudled around them.

"Why are you here!" said Truth.

"Who are you and what have you come for!" shouted Mercy.

Ryan steped forward and smirked.

"We've come to kill you 3." said Ryan.

"We shall see about that."said Regret as he ordered the army surounding them to fire.

Time slowed as hundreds of plasma shots and blasts hurdled toward their targets. Ryan ran but it was very slow. Time just wouldn't allow their escape. Suddenly Danny saw that weird purple flash of light. It appeared quickly above them and it disapered as quickly with all the plasma shots. Ryan saw this and didn't care what had happened. He threw 3 smoke bombs on the ground and he and Danny and the grunts subdued the prophets and ran like hell carrying their unconsious bodies. They quicly arived at their ship and took off into the blackness of space. Ryan turned around and looked out the window as the covenant home base exploded. Suddenly the purple light appeared and it and the base and the explosion disapeared.

"What the fuck was that!" said Ryan in shock.

"I don't know..." said Danny quietly.

They drifted into slipstream space as they continued to watch the blackness that was the covenant base.

Meanwhile...

Yayap heard the news and wasn't ready to do anything about it. The prophets had been taken hostage and the Covenant Base was destroyed. What was more was that it was destroyed by 2 humans and 50 grunts. He would deal with them later if he found them. Now he just needed a new plan. His other one was to remotly control some of the ships to go to the base and fight, but theres no use in that now. Zamamee walked over to Yayap.

"What plan do you have for us?" asked Zamamee.

Yayap thought for a moment.

"We will go after the kidnappers once we receive a message from them until then we wait." said Yayap.

"And what if they dont answer?" said Zamamee solmly.

"I don't know..." said Yayap.

He and Zamamee looked up toward the sky...waiting.

Meanwhile...(sorry if i dont get military positions right i could never follow up on that stuff.)

John waited pateintly in the confrence room waitng for the spartans to show up. Reach was just a beutiful as it was before, but he wasn't intrested in beuty, just revenge. The spartans all walked in and sat down as comander Keys walked in.

"Welcome back to reality spartans. I'm prety surprised myself that we all made it back to life somehow. But enough of that." said commander Keys. "As we all know Earth is under covenant grasp. And is under the command of a small grunt named Yayap. We are to wipe this grunt out and regain control over the planet starting witht the Uninted States. Now for our teams. 117 will lead a team of 10 to capture the grunt and the rest of you will regain control over the main bases." said Keys.

"About the grunt sir..." said John.

"What about him" said Keys.

"With all due respect I would like to take care of the grunts punishment myself." stated John.

"Negative 117 we cannot afford to lose this grunt yet. it has information we need." said Keys.

"WHAT! Why! THAT LITTLE BITCH COULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING IT KILLED ME ON ACCIDENT!" shouted John.

"True, but it may have vital information that it learned while in command."said Keys.

John grunted and sat down.

"Your still going to torture that grunt arn't you." said Cortana.

"Yes and I'm going to make it very very slow." said John.

John waited out the rest of the breifing and couldn't keep running over and over how he would make the grunt pay.

Meanwhile...

Johnson awoke in a daze. He couldn't see anything. It was bitch black. He heard the ocean. Then felt the motion of waves. He ran and hit a wall. He was traped. He thought for a moment. Was he underwater or above. He couldn't figure it out. He felt the walls around him and found a crack. He felt it it seemed rusted and brittle. He backed up and gave it a hard kick. Light shown through and he could see that his men were with him. They woke up and saw him.

"What the hell where are we?" said a marine.

"Help me out and we'll find out." said Johnson.

He and the marines pulled at the crack until they could all fit through. They all crawled out the crack and found them self on the deck of a freighter ship. Johnson looked around and saw nothing but ocean.

"Marines we've been stranded find out if the ship has any gas or if it can run at all." said Johnson

5 minutes passed and a marine aproached Johnson.

"Sir the whole ships diabled. There's no engine no power and only a weeks worth of food." said the Marine grimly.

Johnson thought for a moment. The ship was drifting no dobt so it would hit land soon anyway. As for the food they would have to probable start to have to dive for fish. He stared out into the ocean for awhile. They would make it. He and his men where the best. They would all make it...Somehow.

There you go I am workin on a new chapter immediatly after this one so I don't leave you hanging it's going to be a wild ride next chapter haha so keep reading. Will Yayap get a plan? Will Ryan and Danny kill the prophets as planned or do they have something else in mind? Will John kill Yayap? Will the Earth be saved? Will Johnson and his men survive? And what was that purple light and why does it keep appearing? And what are Ryan and Danny planning on doing now that they have the prophets? You'll probably find out next chapter. I promise it'll be the best you've ever read. maby. I'll make sure it's up before I go for a month. Keep reading! Dont forgetwe have a forum up so post ur ideas or sumthing. I really dont know how to work one but ill find out soon. :P 


	14. Chapter 13:Bad Luck

Wassup It's time now for another chapter before I leave for a month. I will be hard at work for you all who read this. I've thought about it and fanmail would be cool if you want to tell me something you can't post. But remember I won't reply until later. I'd set up a bot, but thats stupid and I want to personally answer you people. So send away! I'll take any Ideas or fan art you can give. Who knows it might end up on my site. I'll be setting something up on tripod.om or something. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: We don't own anything affiliated with Bungie Microsoft or its affiliates.  
We own Ryan and Danny as always. ( we don't own the names just the characters and how they act and their abillities please don't get this confused with owning the name.)

One week later...

Johnson stood at the deck of the ship they had eaten all the perishables they had and now they had enough food to last for maby one more week if they saved their food as they had been for awhile. It wasn't all bad actually they had been heading east for a week and the weather had been fairly clear. Some of the men seemed to have seen "something" out in the ocean following them. They had made countless dives in an attempt to find out what it was. But they found nothing. Maby it was just a whale ar a dolphin. A marine aproached Johnson.

"Sir we're getting ready to have another party do you want to join us?" asked the marine.

The marines had kept busy and entertained by making music from beating cans and pots and wood and dancing to the beat. It was starting to sound really good too. Johnson nodded and walked over to join in the fun. He started dancing like crazy as the marines cheered him on. Then suddenly there was a huge splash. Johnson looked out to the sea to see what the hell made that huge splash. He spotted a shadow figure rising out of the water. It was huge. The water rose to 70 feet. as his eyes met with the face of a monster.

"Oh my god it's the Locke Ness Monster!" shouted a marine.

The beast was huge. Its head alone was the size of a small apartment. The beast looked at Johnson and roared loudly. It had huge teeth and it's breath smelled like rotting fish.

"Holy Shit!" shouted Johnson. "Everyone get back!"

The monster pulled it's head back and rammed te ship. Everyone stumbled and fell as the ship rocked. The monster began to move toward the bow of the ship.

"What is it doing now?" asked a marine.

"Hell if I know." said another marine.

The monster started to push down on the bow with its fore fins as it laid its head down with it's mouth wide open.

"Every grab on to something!"shouted Johnson.

The ship began to tilt up slowly steeper and steeper. Johnson looked down in fear as he saw the monsters open mouth. He held on to a bar for dear life. The monster began to rock the boat violently hoping to score an easy meal. A marine slipped and fell. He screamed as he dug his fingernails into the wood trying to hold on, but it was useless. The boat rocked and the marine was pushed off the deck and fell into the monsters mouth as it swallowed the marine. It continued to rock the boat still. The boat began to crack as the weight of the boat snaped its self. The boat snaped in two and began to sink quickly. The monster backed off and dived underwater.

Everyone I want you to all jump otherwise the ship will take us with it!" shouted Johnson.

"Are you insane! THAT MONSTER WILL EAT US JUST LIKE IT DID TO FRANK!" shouted a marine.

"Then I would advise that you swim fast!" shouted Johnson

Johnson jumped into the water as did the marines. They all huddled together in the water waiting.

"Oh my god! Something brushed against my leg!" shouted a marine.

"Calm down! Swim over here." said Johnson.

Sudenly the water bagan to make waves as the monster dove upward with its mouth open as it caught 8 marines in its mouth. It looked down at the rest of the marines and swallowed the marines it had. It dove down with its mouth open again. Johnson and his men swam away quickly, but the monster got 10 more marines as it disapered underwater again.

"Holy shit we're all going to die!" shouted a marine.

Johnson slaped him.

"Quiet soldier we're gunna make it. Keep swimming if it tries to dive go under water." said Johnson.

They all swam like hell. They swam for miles nonstop. Then there was hope. Just over the horizon they all saw it. Land. They swam faster. Suddenly the water began to rise. The monster was back. It opened its mouth and chased them all. They swam faster than ever before.

"Come on men don't give up on me now! We're only half a mile from land! Swim!" shouted Johnson.

The monster dove under and came up mouth open it had taken the remaining marines. Johnson looked behind him and saw in horror as his men were taken in the beasts mouth and swallowed. He could almost here them screeming on the way down. A cold rush came over Johnson as he swam faster than any man had ever swam before. His heart was pounding. His lungs aked. But he would not give up. The monster was gaining on him. There was only 500 feet left to go. He swam even faster. The monster was now 2 feet behind him. He swam on. Only 100 feet. A shodowed loomed over him and he ooked up noticing that he was almost inside the monsters mouth. 50 Feet. The monster started to close its mouth. 20. He was almost there. Johnson saw the teeth closing around him. Everything went black as the monster had closed its mouth and swallowed Johnson.

Meanwhile...

John was getting anxious as he could see the sun. They had come out of slipspace and were now heading toward Earth. The plan was that they would hide the ship behind the moon and do insertion from there while the fleet took out the covenant shps in orbit. John had aready prepared himself with a hand gun and battle rifle a knife and some flares. Of course none of this was for combat. One could only think of what they were really for. He paced back and fourth. He could almost smell that grunt. He was going to enjoy it suffering.

Meanwhile...

Yayap awoke in a sweat. He felt omething in his gut. Something that was comming. He then noticed he had wet his bed. He walked outside and watched the sunset. He felt like throwing up. The feeling he had was way too weird. Maby it was just what he ate. He sat down with Zamamee and ate breakfast. Then he heard something.

"Sir we received a message!" shouted an Elite

"From who?" asked Yayap

"The kidnappers." said the elite.

Yayap pissed himself.

Meanwhile...

"Hello Yayap I'm so glad we could finally talk." said Ryan.

"Who is this?" said Yayap nervously.

"Who we are is none of your concern all you need to know is that we have all three of your leaders here and if our demands arn't met then we might just accidentally hit the button to relase them into space." said Ryan.

Yayaps heart stopped. If he didn't meet their demands. Didn't save the prophets. He would be betrayed by his army. And then they would know the truth. His eyes widened.

"Are you there?" said Ryan.

"Yes...What are your demands?" asked Yayap nervously.

"We want 5 of your ships, all half of your grunts, and a 10 years supply of human food." said Ryan.

"And cake!" shouted Danny.

Yayap was releived. These demads were easy...Maby he would be a hero after all. Then the army wouldn't kick his ass.

"Ok we will ffill these demands. Where do we trade?" asked Yayap.

"Over the Atlantic Ocean." said Ryan.

Yayap thought for a moment. That was the same ocean he left that man Johnson in.

"Ok when dowe trade?" said Yayap.

"In exactly 30 minutes... Be ready." said Ryan.

The com went dead. Yayap told Zamamee to order everyone to prepare the demands. All he had to do was show up... Just be there on time.

Meanwhile...(for those of you who can't take reading about unusual settings I advise u skip this part unless you really want to know what happens to Johnson.)

Johnson woke up covered in slime, fish guts, and mucus. He almost puked from the smell. He couldn't see a damn thing. Then he thought of his men. If he was alive then they would too.

"Hey! Anybody there?" shouted Johnson.

He heard nothing but a slight growl.

"Hey!" shouted Johnson.

"Sarge is that you?" shouted a marine.

They were still alive! but how many. Then he remembered the flare he had. He picked it out of his pocket and hoped to god it would light. He ripped the cover off and the place lit up. He wanted to puke. There was dead fish everywhere and mucus and saliva and other stuff he couldn't even begin to figure out the area of the mosters stomach was large and roughly the size of a master bedroom. His men were all there though. They all seemed to have passed out. Johnson got up and sliped. The whole place was too slipery to stand. He noticed his ears were popping. That means they were diving. He looked around. Monsters belly obvoiusly wasnt pressurized so there wasnt any worry in getting the bends. He crawled over to his men and woke them up.

"Hey sarge where thefuck are we?" asked a marine.

"Ya this place stinks worse than my mother in laws cooking." said another marine.

"We're in side that mosters belly." said Johnson.

The marines looked down in defeat. Johnson stood up.

"So what now..."said a marine.

'We need to find a way out of here." said Johnson

"Well I'm not taking the back door sarge you can forget that!" said a marine as others laughed.

Johnson took in his souroundings. Above him was the esophagus and somewhere below all the fish was the way they didn't want to go. They needed to make this thing sick. The question was how to make a 70 foot sea beast sick.

"I don't suppose any of you have anything that might make this moster sick would you?" asked Johnson.

He looked down at his feet and noticed that his shoes were starting to melt from the gastric juices.

"I have an idea." said a marine.

"Shoot." said Johnson

"What if we get to the top of the throat and push on the back of it?" said the marine.

"What makes you think that would work? In fact what even gave you the idea" said a marine.

"I got the idea from remembering a famous singer named Modanna. She used to stick her finger in the back of here throat to throw up and get skinnier." said the marine.

"That's crazy!" said a Marine

"Ya Madonna had an excellent body she would never throw up to get skinny." said another marine.

Johnson thought for a moment.

"What else have we got to try...Lets do it!" said Johnson.

Johnson thought of how they were going to climb up 70 feet without falling or having the monster notice. They would have to stack each other up.

"Ok heres the plan. We are going to stack each other up the throat and ill push." said Johnson

They started climbing on each other. One by one they made their way up. Johnson finally got to the top.

"Damn we're 10 feet short." said Johnson.

"What now?" said a marine.

"I'm going to try and climb it." said Johnson.

Johnson put both his feet on the walls of the throat and began to slowly climb up. He saw where he needed to press. He got to his destination. He could hear seagulls. which ment they were above sea. He looked behind him and saw light filter through the monsters teeth. He looked away and told the marines to be ready. He pushed as hard as he could at the back of the monsters throat. Nothing happened. He pressed again. Suddenly he the monster roared. All the marines fell back down. Johnson held his position and kept pressing. Suddenly the monster opened it's mouth and began to take in water. Johnson held his position as best he could. He would never give up. Sergeant Johnson would never become mere fish food.

"Sarge hurry up! We're gunna drown if it keeps taking in water!" shouted a marine.

Johnson pushed even harder. He began to feel his suroundings quiver. Then he noticed the monster acting strange. He pushed harder. The monster couphed up sme stomach matter. Johnson pushed as hard as he could. Then all of the sudden he saw eerything the monster had eaten flying up toward him. He held on and was thrown out of the monster. They were finally out. The monster glared at Johnson and left. Disapered into the depths of the sea once more.

"Look!" shouted a marine.

In the distance they saw a figure. It was the statue of liberty. Well boys we're free and back in the country that kicks ass! Let's go men!" shouted Johnson.

They all swam back to shore and this time they knew nothing could stop them.

Meanwhile...(I bet that was weird for sum ppl my friend had the idea) :P

Yayap waited nervously for the kidnappers. He looked up to see where they were comming from. A ball fell from a small slipspace rupture 100 feet above him. The ball fell infront of his feet and a hologram of a human apeared. Yayap jumped alittle, butrecovered quickly.

"Do you have our demands ready?" said the human.

"Yes we do, how will we trade?" asked Yayap

"At the same time." said the human.

Yayap motioned for the signal to trade to Zamamee. 5 ships filled with the rest of the demands lifted into the sky. Yayap then saw an escape pod fall out of the sky. He used his enhanced vision to see into the pod and confirmed that the prophets were in it. The pod landed a mile away.

"Good doing bussiness with you." said the human as the holoball shorted out.

Yayap stood on the covenant cruiser as it slowly headed to the prophets destination. They reached the pod and Yayap jumped in the water to retrive it. Yayap was 20 feet infront of it when suddenly a 70 foot monsterdove up with its mouth open and swallowed the pod. Yayap stoped eyes wide. The prophets had been eaten.

"Zamamee! Did you see that?" shouted Yayap.

Zamamee was staaring in disbeleif at the site.

"FOLLOW IT! I WANT EVERY BANSHEE IN THAT SHIP AFTER THAT BEAST!" shouted Yayap.

Yayap went back in the ship and piloted it back to the base. He still had the feeling something was wrong. Something was still comming. He had an idea of what it was too. He wanted to be ready. He needed to think of ways to kill what he knew was comming. He needed to kill the demon. Only this time he couldn't do it by accident.

Wow that was a weird chapter I hope it wasfunny well i wont be posting for a month hang in there fans and send fan mail for stuff u want to talk to me about the story. Its 5am and iv been up all night and ill be up all day hope u enjoyed this and keep reveiwing its wat makes me go!


	15. Chapter 14:A Bad Reunion

Hey people. I decided I may have enough time to write one more chapter. Maby because I want to leave you at a cliffhanger after all. This chapter will be allitle rushed because im writing this as I sit in the hotel 20 minutes from school. I will do my best to deliver this chapter in the funniest way possible because I'm nervous as hell. Until the next chapter keep re4veiwing or sending me fan mail if you want I will reply as fast as I can.

(Under short notice I could not remember if the pelicans were space in abled please forgive me if I was wrong. I'll revise this over the summer and maby add in some changes.)

John got into the pelican and waited as it took off into space. He looked outside a window and saw Earth and the UNSC fleet wiping out the covenant defences. It would only be 3 hours until they arived in orbit and John had preset coordinates to land 3 feet infront of Yayap.

"Cortana where is the grunt right now." asked John.

"I can't get a lock on him but he's somewhere in the eastern side of New Jersey." said Cortana.

John watched as the Earth drew closer and closer. He knew that soon the grunt would be dead. Come to think of it he had never wanted to kill a grunt so bad in his life. Usally he would blow right threw them. He then knew that Cortana felt he was being allitle dramatic over a grunt. He threw the thought aside. The grunt would die and he would suffer of whatever he would o to it. They flew off closer and closer to their destination.

Meanwhile...

Johnson and his men moved on through the city of New York in search of food and fresh water. They had found what they where looking for in an old land mark. Johnson and his men approached the antique McDonnalds and gathered supplies and reloaded weapons at the ammo shoppe down the street. Johnson and his men walked on looking for any type of transportation they could find.

"Seargent! Look over there!" shouted a marine.

Off to the side of the a building was a surplus store that had 10 jeeps parked there. Johnson prayed as he walked up to the jeeps and began to hotwire one. He felt a rush of joy as he heard the engine come to life.

"Men, this is our lucky day load oup 3 people to a jeep and follow me." shouted Johnson.

They all got in a jeep and rode off into the city.

Meanwhile...(we will get back to them soon)

Ryan and Danny sat in the control room eating ice cream and drinking soda with the grunts as they drifted off outside the Vega system with the new ships they had attained. Ryan was happy to get rid of the prophets. He couldn't even go near them because of how annoying they were yapping on and on about prophecies and stories and the great journey shit. He just stuffed them in a pod and decided that they could be traded for stuff that was worth something. He gave them poker cards and instructions writen in their language and sent them off down to Earth. He also remembered that huge monster that had eaten the pod before they left. He had watched the whole thing on a satalite camera. He was still laughing hard about that. Danny walked out of the room in search of more food. They needed something to do. The grunts were getting bored and so was he. Maby they would think of something. He cheacked the radar. Nothing. They needed to do something badly. Then it hit him. He would make an army like no other. All he needed was every mostrocity in the galaxy. At least it was something to do and maby he could take over Earth. Yes he knew what he wanted to do now.

"Hey!" he shouted.

All the grunts looked at him.

"Does anyone know where to find the nearest monster of any kind?" he asked loudly.

A grunt stood up, but another pulled him down quickly.

"I saw you stand what do you know?" said Ryan.

"Well... Um... There is a planet in the Beta Centari system said to have some sort of reptile beasts that live there." said the grunt nervously.

Ryan smiled. That would help them take over Earth.

"Thanks for the info." said Ryan.

Danny walked in and looked at Ryan.

"What did I miss?" asked Danny.

"Set a course for the Beta Centari system." said Ryan.

Danny shrugged and walked off to set coordinates as instructed. Ryan ate another scoop of ice cream and couldn't wait to see what they were in for. He would find out soon. They drifted on.

Meanwhile...( as before... a bit random but I wanted to drag the story on some more. Your in for a big twist. but thats all ill say.) (I realized I spelled pitch black in the last chapter bitch black please forgive me for this I wasn't making any racist or sexist remarks I will revise the story when I can.)

Truth pulled 3 cards as Mercy folded. Regret was kicking their asses, but Truth was sure to win this round. They had lost score and it had been almost a day since they landed on whatever planet they were at, but they were too busy beating each other in the intresting game the humans gave them. Regret showed his cards as did Truth. Regret won again with a royal flush.

"Damnit Regret what is your secret?" said Truth as he pulled more cards.

"It is but the will of the gods." said Regret smiling.

"Well the gods need to get off their fat asses and give me some good hands." said Mercy.

Mercy sat back into his seat. He wondered where they were and why they hadn't heard anything ever since they were ejected. He looked at Truth.

"Truth." said Mercey. "Where do you think we are?" he asked.

"You know I really havn't thought of that..." said Truth thoughtfully.

"Well is there a window in these pods?" asked Regret.

"Maby..." said Mercy.

They all searched for a window af any kind or a button to open one. Mercy found one he pressed the button and a window appeared infront of them. Mercy stared outside the window. It was pitch black he could see very murkey water halfway up the window.

"Thats strange..." said Mercy.

"Is it night time on this planet?" questioned Regret.

"No we would see stars and what is up with this murky water?" said Truth.

Regret noticed another button and pressed it. There was a noice as the celing opened up above them. A rotten smell of fish and bad breath sank into the pod. Truth, Mercy, and Regret gagged at the putrid smell. A light came on outside the ship and they saw dead fish mucus and other liquids that they couldn't describe.

Regret passed out from the smell as Mercy stared at the sight. Truth just froze. There was a loud growl as more water fell in to the right of them. Mercy got up and shut the hatch. He grabed the deck of cards hit the vent and dealed everyone a hand.

'Still up for a game?" asked Mercy.

Truth looked at him and took his cards and started playing. They would tell Regret that nothing had happened.

"Whats the score?" asked Truth.

"Ah I don't know just start over." said Mercy.

"Fair enough..." said Truth.

They heard a loud roar come from what ever they were in. Truth kicked the pods wall and it quickly shut up. They played on.

Meanwhile...(hehe Me and my friend had an argument 2 days ago about that part and I decided to add both our visions in that part so I hope it came out good.)

Yayap saw it in the sky. He saw it and wanted to jump off a bridge and end it all there. But this was what he prepared for. All the covenant were ready. He was ready. The gun that Zamamee gave him was fixed and this time he knew it wouldn't run out of ammo in such short time.

He waited for the humans. He waited for the Demon.

Meanwhile...

John saw the city comming closer and closer. He held on tight to the ceiling handles. He then saw the grunt looking up at him in his speacial armor. Time stoped as they stared at each other in rage. Yayap started running backwards as the ship hit the ground hard and skidded across the ground and came to a stop. Yayap stared at the ship. The back of it was facing him. Covenant surounded the area. The door opened. Yayap saw him. John saw it. They stoped within 10 feet and stared.

"You killed me." said John.

"Hehe I'm glad I did. Look what it got me." said Yayap smugly.

"Your going to suffer." said John.

"You'll have to earn that! GET HIM" shouted Yayap.

The surrounding army immidiatly fired their weapons. Time stoped as Yayap and John ran at each other.

Meanwhile...

Zamamee stood on the bow of the covenant cruiser. They had been following the beast for hours now. It was begining to seem pointless. Sonar wasn't picking up shit. He had only seen the monster once and that was when it ate the prophets. Then he had an Idea. He called a grunt over and tied him to a rope and threw him overboard.

"Don't worry I'll pull you up before the monster gets you." yelled Zamamee.

The grunt draged along with the ship as they kept searching. Zamamee hoped that the prophets would be alright. The sooner they found them the sooner they could go back.

I hope that was good you'll have to wait for the next chapter. The next chapter where Yayap and John fight to the death against all odds. The next chapter where alotmof stuff will happen. The next chapter where things get so ubsurdly confusing you have to read to understand. Well maby not like that. but be aware somethingwill happen. The new chapter will probably be up in a month.. because of school. I plan on finishing what I started and write even more. Please be patient with me the decision to go to this school was not mine. i am deeply sorry for the inconveiniences I may have caused. Please understand that this is very hard on me. My stories will continue and nothing will stop me from my mission to make people laugh. Until next chapter keep reading and keep reveiwing. You'll know when I'm back and available on my forum (The grunt that killed the demon) forum. In a month or so so you'll know when im updating and also new stories I may write. Until I can set up a web site. I hope you can understand the predicament I'm in so once again please be patient with me. Also sending fan mail or anything you may want to say to motivate me will help me greatly in my writing. Keep reading and keep reveiwing. 


	16. Chapter 15:A Monsterous Situation

Wassup!Um...Yeah haha... I'm back and I've got some crazy shit to tell. I hope I can get 3 more chapters on b4 i have to go back to school for 5 weeks then easter then 5 more weeks then summer then I might finish up the story and revise it along with finishing my site and I've been working hard on a special surprise for ppl who care. The Grunt That Killed The Demon the animation series. Me and my friend and my bro wanted to do this so we will be making each episode 5 minutes long. This will be done over the summer and we hope to have all supposed 15 episodes done by then. More information will be given on the show on my forum like stuff to be done and whatnot. Also I'm working on an original and exaggerated story of my time in my school you can check out on fictionpress under comedy I'm calling it "Anarchy" don't be surprised if you have no idea what any of the stuff in it means I'll try to explain :P... Now for what you probably skipped this to see. The grunt that killed the demon Chapter 15... 

The Disclaimer:We don't own Anything affiliated with Microsoft or Bungie, but ryan and danny are ours!MWAHAHA...

NOTE: I haven't typed or been in contact with this story for awhile so if it seems choppy at first please understand that being out of contact with technology does things to a technologically dependent person...

Ryan and Danny drifted toward a reddish pink planet that orbited Beta Centari. Ryan had never heard of the system and didn't care for he had one thing on his mind, and that was to build his army of monstocities. Ryan set a course to land on the planet and held on to a rail as the ship rattled violently as it entered the planets atmosphere.

Danny ran in the control room.

"Whoa why are we going to enter the atmosphere in the main ship, why not use the drop ships?" asked Danny.

"Because dropships can't haul 40 ton reptiles into space." said Ryan.

Danny gave Ryan a crazy look.

"Is that why we're here?" asked Danny.

"Yea." said Ryan.

Danny stared at him.

"Cool!" said Danny as he ran off to gather the grunts.

The ship kicked up dust as did the other ships given to Ryan and Danny as they landed on the soft red soil. Ryan went down to a cargo room and opened a door and stepped out onto the planet. Danny followed and led a battalion of grunts out the door. Ryan looked around at the surroundings. It was desolent and dry and seemed to be completely void of any life at all.

Ryan turned around and looked at the grunts.

"Ok...Why don't I see any-" Ryan was interrupted by an earsplitting roar off in the distance.

Ryan smiled and drew his weapon. He had brought a carbine specially modified to fire like an automatic , but with far more ammo and power. He had been modifying all the weapons in the ship on the trip to the planet and went a little crazy with it. He had modified a chaingun to fire shotgun shells at an even faster rate than a normal chaingun. He had done this to ten of the warthogs he had found on the captured ships when he docked them on the trip. Ryan got on a ghost and opened the throttle. He took off toward the sound along with the grunts and Danny.

Ryan saw the beast and his eyes widened. He looked at a group of grunts riding ghosts.

"Get bigger restraints!" shouted Ryan.

He fired at the beast and it turned toward him and roared.

Meanwhile...(Hope I didn't mess up on that...)

Zamamee stared at the grunt being dragged in the water for about 2 hours now. It took it only 30 minutes to learn how to ski in its feet and it seemed to have fallen asleep while skiing. Zamamee looked up at the sky and wondered if the prophets were even still alive. He shook the idea. They had to be. They were in a pod and not even the strongest of acids could penetrate the metallic casing. Not only that, but if the prophets did die he would be killed for failure to protect them and he wasn't ready to die just yet.

He stared at the grunt who had now woken up and was looking at something in the water. Zamamee wondered what it was that he could be moving at that was moving as fast as he the grunt was.

Then Zamamee saw a dark figure getting bigger in the water. Zamamee jumped up and pulled the grunt up just as the same monster who had eaten the prophets tried to eat the grunt. The grunt fainted and Zamamee threw him aside as he pulled him up.

Zamamee shouted for the order to drop the nets and the jackels obeyed. A net was dropped on the monster as it stopped and started to try to break free of the binds. Zamamee gave the order to hoist the monster up into a cargo bay that had been cleared. The monster squirmed violently as the special laser net held it in place. Zamamee went down to the cargo bay and waited as the monster was set down on the floor and restrained to the ground. Restraints held its limbs and tail and body and neck down as Zamamee approached the beast. He stopped at about ten feet from the giant monster and stared.

"Great beast! I give you a choice! Either let our leaders free or..." Zamamee hadn't thought of how he was going to retrieve the prophets from the beast after he captured it. Or even if the beast understood what he was saying.

He turned to a grunt and had an idea.

"You. Go and retrieve the prophets." said Zamamee athorativly.

The grunt looked at Zamamee then at the beast then back at Zamamee like he was crazy.

"Go? In there?" asked the grunt nervously.

"Yes." said Zamamee as if it was no problem.

THe grunt turned toward the monster and gulped. He approached the beasts mouth and stared at its large teeth. Its mouth was closed shut.

The grunt turned toward Zamamee.

"Mouth shut. Can't get in. Oh well." said the grunt nervously as he ran off and hid.

Zamamee thought for a moment. Even though he was mad that the grunt wouldn't do as he was told he had a point. The monster didn't seem willing to open up and if he killed it, it would make their ship smell like shit. He thought, then had an idea.

He would force its mouth open and put a rescue team together to get the prophets back. He went to an intercom.

Meanwhile...(Zamamee and his..plans...)

Yayap ran at the Demon and John ran Yayap in rage and determination. Time was slow as John punched Yayap in the gut and sent him flying ten feet in the air. John winced as multiple plasma blasts hit him in the sides. Yayap got up after falling and ran at John hitting him in the balls hard enough to break the shield and do physical damage through the hard metallic armor. John doubled over and Yayap jumped and kicked John in the faceplate but was hit by a bullet. Marines were now fighting the covenant surrounding them and they were very equally matched. Yayap stopped and was picked up by the demon. John threw Yayap at a building and Yayap flew through the wall. John watched as the dust cleared and leapt out of the way as plasma blasts wizzed toward him. Yayap shot at the Demon with his modified gun given to him by Zamamee. Explosions surrounded the Demon and Yayap kept firing. The fight around them had moved farther out because of the damage caused by the explosions. John dodged as best he could and threw a grenade at the grunt and made a hit as the grunt flew back. John saw a plasma blade on the ground and picked it up and activated it. Yayap got up and saw the Demon coming at him with a plasma sword. Yayap knew this would happen. He had told Zamamee this and in secret he had made him a special sword with dual blades at the ends of a pole. Yayap grabbed the weapon and activated it and ran toward the Demon. Sparks flew as the swords collided and recollided as the clashed swords violently. Yayap spun his blades and cut the Demons armor. John winced and backed off. He then lunged at Yayap and sliced a piece of his breast armor off. Yayap ignored the heat from the cut and fought on violently slashing at the Demon completely forgetting that what he was doing was completely the opposite of what he would have done if he had ben who he used to be. Yayap noticed he had come a long way in just afew weeks and knew it now that he was fighting his greatest fear. John wanted to slice the grunts legs and arms off and torture it and keep it alive and in the most pain possible, but he hated it so much he couldn't stop slicing and slicing at the grunt. Yayap and the Demon collided swords and struggled to overpower each other. Yayap's eyes had fire in them.

"You will die human and so will this planet and all your pathetic species!" said Yayap.

John pushed harder at Yayap's modified sword.

"You will never kill me again, you got lucky last time and today it's over. Even if you did kill me the others would kill you!" said John.

A stray plasma bomb landed beside them and knocked the weapons out of their hands and threw them far into a building.

Yayap and John got up and Yayap drew his weapon first. John dodged the plasma as he pulled out a shotgun and fired at Yayap. the impact threw Yayap flying and John walked over to Yayap and stuck the barrel of the shotgun in Yayap's mouth. Yayap froze and stared at the Demon. He cursed in his mind for being so stupid as to think he could kill what millions of others couldn't. The Demon knocked Yayap out and everything around him went black. He dreamed of home.

Meanwhile...(hehe...)

Johnson and his marines arrived soon at New Jersey to find the place in complete and utter chaos. it seemed as if every force on Earth was battling in and out of the city. Plasma and shells and explosions riddled the air as millions of Covenant and Humans swarmed every inch of the ground. Johnson stared at the sight and the marines wondered if going in the mess was even a good idea. Johnson turned to his men.

"Men it seems we won't be fighting in this battle because it looks like everything vacant. Instead let's help our own men out from here." said Johnson.

"How are we going to do that?" asked a marine.

"Shit I was hoping you would have an idea." said Johnson.

They thought for a moment.

"Oh hell, let's just fight." said Johnson.

Johnson hit the gas on the jeep and zoomed toward the battle.

"FOR EARTH!"shouted Johnson.

The marines followed shouting. Off in the distance a tree stood. A purple light appeared and the tree was sucked into void.

Meanwhile...

It looked like a dragon. It was 75 feet tall, scaly, and spiky, but it spit acid. Ryan found that detail to be a large problem as the monster melted his ghost. Danny drove by him with a modified turret. He let loose on the thing and unloaded shell after shell of bullets into the beast. The beast roared as it sprayed acid at Danny. Ryan ran for cover behind a rock and loaded a rocket launcher. He fire a shell into the beasts face and it roared loudly at Ryan. Ryan got out of the way as acid melted the rock away. He spoke into his com.

"Have you found any restraints yet?" asked Ryan as he ran.

"No, but we found a very potent drug." said a grunt over the com.

"THEN FUCKING USE IT!" shouted Ryan.

It wasn't long before a missile was launched at the beast. The missile hit and the beast stopped and fell over unconscious.

"That was fast acting."said Ryan.

"Ok bring this one to the cargo bay and-" suddenly more of the beasts arrived.

"Um Ryan..." said Danny over the com.

"Yes I see it I'm glad too." said Ryan.

"Are you fucking insane? Why!" shouted Danny.

"Because I found my army" said Ryan as he watched over a thousand monsters come over the horizon.

He didn't care why they were coming, maby it had something to do with the ships, but it was a lucky break. Ryan smiled and found a new Ghost. He rode off.

Meanwhile...

Zamamee couldn't find a team to even go near the beast. He decided that he wasn't going near it either. Then he had another idea. He would hang it upside down and induce vomiting. He slapped himself for not thinking of the idea before. He attached an antigrav restraint to the monsters fin-like tail and had an anti grav crane hoist it up. Soon enough the monster was hanging upside down.

Zamamee sat down and waited.

The monster roared at him in anger. Zamamee looked back and grunted.

"This your own fault you beast, you should have never eaten what is most important to us." said Zamamee.

The beast growled at him.

Zamamee pulled out a book he had found in what a human calls a library. It was titled "Advanced Seafood Cookbook".

"Give me back what you ate and I'll let you go easy." said Zamamee.

The monster growled at him. It seemed to understand, but didn't want to give Zamamee what he demanded. Zamamee opened the book to page one.

"4 Course Seafood meals for things you might never find in the ocean"

Zamamee stared at the title and wondered if the person who wrote this book was very serious about his occupation. He looked on through the contents of the page and found reference to "sea beasts" on page 57. He found the page and looked at the beast.

"Last chance...Give me the prophets or receive the punishment." said Zamamee as he stood up and started to walk around the beast.

The beast looked at Zamamee and roared in his face.

"Very well... Ahem... Sea Monster Soup..." Zamamee stopped and wondered what the hell the writer of this book was thinking. Also what the writer of the story he was in was thinking. He turned away for a moment and looked up.

"This isn't exactly a good scene neither is it funny!" shouted Zamamee.

"Deal with it your part gets better later on I promise." said the writer as he wrote the sentence that he just wrote...

Zamamee shrugged and continued on reading.

"First get a sea monster... Then get a very large knife and cut open the belly and gut that sucker until he's as clean as Martha Stewarts kitchen. Then drain all the liquids and be sure to really squeeze this stuff out. Now when that's done chop off the head and throw it away because you won't be needing it when your chopping the sea beasts lifeless body up and using the fluids to soak it in for flavor and-" Zamamee stopped. The monster seemed to be turning green. Zamamee smiled.

"Oh yes and let's not forget about having to...(He whispered something to the beast.)"

The monster hurled everything he had in him. The pod, the fish, water, and other stuff Zamamee couldn't and never wanted to describe.

Zamamee wanted to hurl at the smell that the goop emitted, but was too happy to see that the prophets were safe.

Zamamee had the anti grav crane drop the beast back in the ocean and he watched as it swam away fast.

"Next time I'll tell you how to make my special gumbo!" shouted Zamamee.

The monster roared and swam faster. Zamamee turned around satisfied. He ran over to the pod and opened it. He saw Truth, Mercy, and Regret all playing a sort of game. Truth looked up at him.

"Oh, hello... You want to join in? But be warned. Regret is on a dangerous lucky streak." said Truth.

Zamamee looked at them like they were crazy, but then again allot of crazy shit had happened. He shrugged and helped them out of the pod after playing a long game of poker.

Shit I hope that came out good... Anyway yea I've been away from my story and I have been writing and trying to keep up, but some stuff gets lost and by the time I get back I have to recollect my position in the story. Anyway I hope this chapter came out good and the next one will be awesome. Thanks for your support and keep up with the R&R!


	17. Chapter 16: Chaos Battle

Last Chapter before I go back... Havn't gotten many hits on this chapter so far, but oh well. I will still continue on this story becuase I love it haha. Any way Enjoy this newest chapter... Chapter 16!

It was Chaos. Ryan and Danny ran for their lives from the hoard of monsters they thought they could tame. They had captured 400 of the beasts but 600 were still chasing them and they had ran out of sedatives. Not to mention that half of the grunts that were with them had either been squashed or eaten.

Danny looked at Ryan as they rode busted up ghosts over the rocky terrain followed by the rest of the grunts.

"This is turning out to be a bad situation!" said Danny.

"No shit!" said Ryan.

"Well what are you going to do about it!" said Danny.

"Fuck man I think we should take what we got and go!" said Ryan.

"Sounds like a plan, but do you think it will be enough to start an army?" asked Danny.

Ryan thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No not really." said Ryan.

A grunt broke in through the com.

"Sir we have a problem look behind you!" shouted the grunt through the com.

Ryan and Danny looked and stared at the monstrocity that was now following them. It was 3 times bigger than the other monsters. The beast roared and the other monsters seemed to acknolage as they circled the bigger monster to defend it. Then Ryan had an idea.

"Danny tell the grunts to find anything we can use to bring that bigger monster down. If we do that the others might obey us if we tame it!" said Ryan.

Danny nodded and started speaking into the com as Ryan kept pulling the throttle to keep distance from the hoard of monsters. There was onother roar as 10 of the monsters started to gain fast. Ryan dodged acid lugies while trying to keep the monsters busy and away from the grunts.

Danny had returned to the covenant ships along with all the grunts. He ran inside and started searching for anything that they could use to take down the monster they had seen. The grunts searched all the cargo bays and eventually found a spare sheild generater. Danny then had an idea.

"Take that generator and attatch it to the hull of the main ship." ordered Danny as he took off for the control room.

The grunts attatched the generator and went back in the ships now split into 50 grunts per ship. Danny set in commands and locked the ship to fly over the bigger monster. They took off kicking up loads of dirt and debris.

Ryan took a sharp turn to the left as acid flew inches by him. His ghost was slowing down from damage taken to it. Suddenly his ghost was hit by acid as the front melted away and the ghost stopped immediatly and sent Ryan flying. Ryan got up and started to run as fast as possible, but the monsters caught up with him. He pulled out his weapons and started firing away as the monsters began to circle him in order to keep Ryan from shooting. Ryan knew what they were doing. He wouldn't let his guard down. There was a loud roar as the biggest monster jumped in the circle and grabbed Ryan in its claw. Ryan froze as he saw the monsters face only a foot from his. He thought he was going to be lunch, but suddenly the monster spoke.

"Why have you come here? Why are you capturing my brothers!" demanded the beast.

Ryan was shocked that the monster could talk, but he maintained his thoughts.

"We are here to seek help to fight a war on our planet!" said Ryan.

The monster seemed pissed.

"We shall give you no such help! You have come to our planet and caused chaos!" roared the beast.

Ryan thought quickly.

"Then what if I made a deal with you." said Ryan.

The monster seemed to be in thought.

"Hmmm... Ok then. If you can beat me then you can have us under your command." said the beast as he laughed knowing that there was no way Ryan could beat him at his size.

Ryan heard the sound of his ships coming toward him. He smiled.

"Ok then. Deal. When do we start?" said Ryan as he loosened his had with a gernade in it.

"Now!" said the beast as he lifted Ryan into his mouth, but Ryan threw a gernade in. The monster yelled in pain as it dropped Ryan. Ryan yelled into the com.

"Whateer you have planned do it now!" yelled Ryan.

A beam of light decended on the bigger monster as it was lifted into the air. Then a sheild formed around it and shocked the crap out of the monster. The monster went numb and the other monsters stoped and stared.

"I give up! You win! Make the pain stop!" roared the beast.

The shield let up and the monster fell to the ground.

Ryan smiled and went up to the monster.

"Looks like you've got a battle to win." said Ryan.

He turned around and walked off as he told the beasts to board the ships immediatly. It was all going to be smooth sailing from now on.

Meanwhile...

Yayap doubled over as John kicked him in the gut. Yayap screamed as his blood came flying out of his mouth. John still wasn't satisfied at the grunts pain. He took an energy sword and burned his feet and hands with it. Yayap passed out again.

"Damnit!" yelled the master cheif as he slaped the grunt hard and went to sit down until it Yayap woke up again. He had been beating him like crazy for an hour now. he was begining to wonder if he was just beating up a dead body now. he had to admit that the grunt could take a hit. Normally one blow from him would kill a grunt, but this one was diffrent. John noticed his armor and assumed it was just that. He noticed that the grunt wasn't wearing a mask which ment that it was breathing air. It was intresting to see a grunt with out a mask. He had never actually seen one without it on. He looked closer at Yayaps mouth and pulled back in pain as Yayap bit John's hand. John yelled as Yayap broke his bindings and jumped on the master cheif and started beating him in the head. John threw Yayap off and stomped him into a coma. John was getting tired of beating the grunt to death. He pulled out a battle rifle and pointed it at Yayap's head. Just as John was about to pull the trigger Zamamee ran in the room.

"You will die Demon!" shouted Zamamee as he lunged at the cheif with a sword.

He made impact and John grunted as Zamamee ran off with Yayap. John was about to chase him, but Cortana stoped him.

"Don't your hurt to bad!" said Cortana.

John stopped and nodded. He pulled out a radio and called for a medic.

Meanwhile...

Johnson and his marines fought like hell went lose. They took out one covenant soldier after another. Bullets flew everywhere and the battle still roared on. Covenant ships arived in large numbers. The battle was taking up half the planet but noone was using weapons of mass destruction. This was because of the jets and pelicans taking out those weapons on every arriving ship. Some Mac Guns were even firing at the ground to destroy large amounts of Covenant armies. Johnson crushed an enemies head with his boot and shot at another. It was getting worse and worse, but Johnson knew that they would win he just needed to keep fighting and never give up.

Meanwhile...

Off in the distance above the horizon disapeared in a flash of purple light a platoon of grunts, but noone noticed. The battle raged on.

Finished for now! New chapter soon to come in a couple of weeks! see you then! 


	18. Chapter 17:Sudden Realization

Back again wow. I'm going to make this short and clear. I'm hyper as hell and am very anxious to get this chapter started and finished. So here we go chapter 18 or 17 whatever I'm writing it… Here you guys go!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything affiliated wit halo except Ryan and Danny.

Zamamee sat next to Yayap in a collapsed structure that may have once been an old building as the humans referred to it as. Yayap hadn't moved. Not for 15 hours had he made a peep. No motion… Just silence. There was a feeling in the air that felt of death over coming life, but death was missing. Zamamee felt as if his world was going to crumble, he felt as if he was going to be killed for failing to do his duty in protecting Yayap. And probably was. He needed to think. They were hiding for now, but sooner or later they would have to come out from hiding. Zamamee would have to face the prophets and he would certainly be killed for letting Yayap die, but Zamamee couldn't come out of hiding just yet. He felt as if hope was close by. He felt as if the whole world would just full into his lap and every divine power would be his. He didn't really know what to think was the truth. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted to be back home. He wanted to have nothing to do with the Human/Covenant war. Zamamee stared out onto the starry sky hoping that a miracle would happen. Zamamee heard movement and turned to see Yayap move in his sleep. Zamamee felt hope once again.

Meanwhile…

Yayap saw nothing and saw everything. He saw color and blackness, he saw more than anyone should see and he was petrified. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know why he was where he was or even if he was alive or dreaming. Yayap felt like the world was twisting and spinning and swirling around him and in him. He felt to be falling yet he was standing. He felt himself become both light and heavy at the same time. He felt…. He felt annoyed. He stood straighter on nothing and walked around the… He walked in a set place. He felt dizzy. He saw flashes and hallucinations of himself and memories of his childhood, the war, and the lie that was him.

"Why am I seeing this!" yelled Yayap out loud. "Why am I here?"

Yayap fell silent as his voice echoed over and over into the void around him… And jumped at a reply.

"You are a lie…" came Yayap's voice in anger. It wasn't him though or his thoughts.

"You lied… You lied to the prophets… To the whole Covenant army…"

"And what! It got me this far!" replied Yayap.

"Look at what you've become! You're a disgrace to your kind and to this world!" replied Yayap's echo.

"Well what would have you done? I said I killed the demon which was true! And if I had said otherwise I would have been killed for lying to the prophets anyway!" replied Yayap.

"You should have told the truth. Now thanks to you the entire universe is going to be destroyed just because you had to lie to save your small ass!" shouted the echo.

Yayap was dumbstruck. He pressed on for an answer.

"What do you mean?" asked Yayap.

"Look…" said the echo as a vision filled the room.

There was void and then millions of stars. Yayap saw no place he had seen before, but there were zillions of stars. And then a flash as a purple void began to consume the stars at rapid pace and more and more and more purple holes opened and consumed more around them. Yayap felt a cold sweat on his body. He couldn't comprehend what was going on, but primal instinct told him it wasn't cookies and cake. Bad shit was happening and bad shit was going to spread it seemed.

"What is this!" shouted Yayap.

"This is what your lie has caused and this is what is to become of your universe and there's nothing that can be done about it now. If you hadn't lied you would have been killed and the human you referred to as the demon would have never destroyed paradise because you would have been there to satisfy the demon, but instead you didn't and the demon destroyed paradise and you continued to lie!" replied the echo now a dark and deeply terrifying voice.

"NO!" shouted Yayap in lament.

"There is nothing you can do! Enjoy your last days in existence liar!" said the voice.

The world around Yayap spun and fell even greater as voices rushed through his head and then nothing. Yayap woke in a cold sweat and Zamamee welcomed his waking with sudden joy. Yayap turned to him his expression unchanged.

"What is it?" asked Zamamee.

Yayap blinked.

"There's something I gotta tell you." said Yayap.

Meanwhile…

Ryan and Danny headed for earth in slip space as they gave commands to grunts and kept the monsters that were now all tightly packed inside the cruisers from killing each other or the grunts. So far the only thing that was really happening was that Danny was attempting to sort through some random memory blocks that some grunts had. The ship hummed silently as it sailed through the void of space and Ryan was bored for the moment. He flipped through some random com links and tried to see if they could pick up anything. A silent static noise filled the air around the console Ryan sat at and nothing was coming through the com. Ryan was about to give up when he heard a voice of desperation. He listened carefully and Danny came over to see what the hell was going on.

Static rushed through then a crackled voice came in…

"Ze—can't sur---It's destroying--- Oh my god! ---Bsshhhhhhhhhh….." the com cut off.

Ryan tried to get back the signal, but couldn't. Danny looked at him and Ryan thought for a moment. He shrugged.

"Their problem not ours I think we couldn't have done anything for them anyway and-"the radio burst into a desperate call for help.

"Send immediate evac! I repeat Immediate Evac! Coordinates 65.903.5771.8990 Alpha Centari system Centari 7! Shit it's getting bigger! (Someone in the back ground: It took out a third of our fleet sir!) Shit!" The com went silent again.

Danny's face was grim.

"We gotta help them Ryan." Said Danny.

"We can't do that what about our plan?" said Ryan.

"Yea big whoop take over the earth! These people are in serious shit I think we should at least try to show up save them and then hold them as slaves." Said Danny and he couldn't believe that was what he had said. He had been hanging around Ryan too long.

"Okay…"said Ryan. "Maybe we can use the survivors for a later plan."

Ryan hit in the coordinates that were frantically given over the com and the ships lurched toward their new destination.

"ETA is 5 minutes…" said a grunt whose only job was to announce the ETA.

Ryan waited. Once again wanting more action. Maybe he would go skydiving when this was all over.

Meanwhile….

Zamamee stared at his so called savior and leader. He felt repulsed and sick beyond anything he could ever imagine. He always knew from the beginning that there was something very strange about a grunt killing the demon all along, but now he knew the truth. His whole time with Yayap had been a lie. And now Yayap sat before him and stared at the ground in utter shame. He was disgusted at the truth and couldn't even look at the dirty liar, but that wasn't the only thing that was on Zamamee's mind. The dream Yayap had mentioned was disturbing, but it too may well be a lie. He thought about what he was going to do with Yayap. A penalty to such an act that Yayap committed would be death, but Zamamee still couldn't bring himself to turn him in. He was like a mouse stuck in a trap by the tail. Deciding on weather to be fed to the cat or get away without a tail. Yayap stood up and walked out from under the crumbled building.

"Where…"started Zamamee.

Yayap stopped and glanced at Zamamee and kept walking.

"Where I can go die in peace." Said Yayap as he kept walking off.

Zamamee felt no pointing stopping Yayap. He stared at him as he walked away and never came back. Suddenly Zamamee felt a mass amount of electricity enter his body as he lost control of himself and fell limp to the ground. He tried to call for help, but nothing came out of his mouth. He saw the demon and fell into a deep sleep as the demon hit him in the head with his fist.

Meanwhile…

Johnson still fought on and the battle field didn't seem like it was getting less crowded. Instead it was becoming packed and starting to become hard to move. Johnson grabbed a sword and sliced through a horde of Covenant and was once again in a jam of enemies and allies. He kept fighting and began to notice a very strange detail, but couldn't think of it ad then it hit him. There were no dead bodies. The horde of aliens he had sliced through was no longer there. Johnson felt plasma wiz by his head and he ducked and sliced at enemies around him. In the sky there were no more ships as they now either had landed or were floating around in orbit. The battlefield seemed to span beyond human sight as a mesh of purple and gray and green filled the land around Johnson. He found a grenade and he threw. It landed and sent twenty enemies flying into the air. One landed in front of him. Half of an elite. Its eyes stared up at him blankly. And then its body vanished in a flash of gray. Suddenly he saw the same elite run at him and try to kill him. He was unarmed and Johnson stuck in the face with the butt of a pistol. The elite was out cold. Johnson stared at the unconscious body and confirmed that it was the same elite that he had killed. Johnson thought he was going insane. He then found himself put his pistol to his head and pulled the trigger. There wasn't even a flash of death. Johnson found himself 9 feet from where he had shot himself and uninjured. He looked at his gun and dropped it in fear and confusion. He backed away and a grenade stuck to his face. He screamed as it blew up and suddenly was looking at the smoke coming form the grenade blast now 15 feet away from where he died. Johnson freaked out and then something hit his mind. He smiled and picked up a nearby shotgun. He pointed it at a marine.

"Sir what are you-"Johnson pulled the trigger and smiled manically.

He laughed a crazy and amused laugh and shot at anything that moved around him friend or foe. He had completely lost it. He saw no end to the war he was fighting and no death to carry him away. Johnson cracked and killed anything that he saw. His shotgun ran out of ammo and he threw it aside and pulled out a machete and started to slaughter everyone. There was no end. There was no death. And Johnson found no reason to fight for anything. He killed. And the murdered or killed would come back all the same. And the world grew heavy with blood and death.

Meanwhile…

Zamamee woke up and was hit in the face again. He felt his back up to a wall and saw the demon in a blurred vision coming toward him. He took a blow to his abdomen and the breath left him. He coughed up blood. And some of it hit the demon and he was hit again in the face. He was chained to a wall in some sort of building and the demon now looked at him. He held up his face to his.

"Where is the grunt?" Demanded the demon.

Zamamee looked at him and looked down. He didn't know and he wasn't sure what the demon had in plan for Yayap anyway. Not that it mattered to him now anyway. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. Zamamee searched for an answer and couldn't think of one to give, but then his sub-consciousness over took him and he blurted out an answer.

"He is dead…" managed Zamamee.

He received a blow to the head again.

"Bullshit!" said the demon.

Zamamee had no idea why he was trying to protect Yayap. He couldn't control himself though. He continued.

"No… It's true… he… was killed shortly after I rescued him." Said Zamamee.

"Wrong answer." Said the demon.

Zamamee took a blow to his gut and he threw up, but not on the demon.

"Your little friend and me need to have a little talk and you are going to take me to him or you're going to die very, very slowly." Said the demon coldly.

Zamamee said nothing. He was not afraid to die. His life was wasted and without honor. Nothing could get him to paradise now. Not even the great journey. He closed his eyes and did not speak. He felt more pain all over his body, but his mind made it all numb. He no longer felt pain and sleep took him over. His vision faded and the world around him went slowly muffled and silent. The last thing Zamamee heard was a muffled explosion and shouting. Then he saw his home…

Meanwhile…

Ryan and Danny arrived at the planet the distress call came from to see the planet in complete flame and smoke. No more transmissions came through the com and all they could see on the planet were flashes of purple light and blackness and flame. Then suddenly the whole planet disappeared into a flash of light. Ryan and Danny and several grunts watching with them all stared at each other in shock. Ryan ran back to the controls and hit in coordinates for earth. They would leave the area they were in, forget it and continue their plan. No fucking way in hell were they going to end up like the planet that no longer stood before them. They continued their journey and Danny and the grunts still stared in the direction of the late planet. And they wondered, and feared.

Meanwhile…

Regret continued to beat Truth and Mercy at poker and Truth and Mercy continued to play compelled that they might win the next game, but that never happened and the game consumed their minds and thoughts and were soon oblivious to the chaos around them. Their game continued on

Next chapter to come up soon I hope you like this one I was pretty wired when I did it (SUUUGGGGAAARRRR!). Anyway I will have maybe 3 more chapters up again before I go back to school and then lots of people will be slightly happier than they were before. I would like to thank all of you who read this and review or just read this and laugh until their lungs collapse (I'm not responsible for any deaths.). Anyway keep Reading and Reviewing!


	19. Chapter 18:Breaking Point

Woot! Merry Easter! I got up this morning and decided that I would get some candy and now here I sit on a Sunday to write a new chapter for you all and I'm going to make it as funny as possibly possible! Anyway here all you people go. Chapter 18!

Disclaimer! We don't own anything affiliated with Halo! Except Ryan and Danny.

Also: I would like to thank Warrior of Virtue for considering using some of my material in his fanfic. And also I want to thank all the fans who are so patient as to wait a month for new chapters! You guys are the best!

He got away barely… The demon had killed Zarmez while Zarmec and Yayap had run off with Zamamee in hand. Zamamee was out cold as Zarmec carried him away following Yayap to a safe spot. Yayap ran for a downed pelican and Zarmec followed him. The pelican had been already cleaned out and abandoned and the cockpit had dug itself into the earth making a perfect hiding spot for the three. The battle that was being fought was now 5 miles away from them and yet they still saw the occasional human or two run by to fight. They ignored them or anyone near them. They had to find a way off the planet. Yayap was done. He was done being a hero and done with the Covenant. All he wanted now was to be free and far away. Zarmec was going to come with him even though he now knew his truth. Yayap didn't know why though. He couldn't understand why he would stay with a traitor. And Zarmez gave his life to get them all to safety. The demon had blown him away with a rocket launcher and Zarmec kept going even still. He looked at Zarmec.

"Why aren't you going to avenge your brother's death?" asked Yayap.

Zarmec looked at him and back at the ground as they sat in the busted cockpit of the pelican.

"I still do, but you are my leader and I must follow your orders so I followed them…" said Zarmec in thought.

Yayap felt like total shit now. Because of him Zarmec would never avenge his brother's death. And now he felt like he had to fight again. He was afraid now. He was afraid like he had been when this all started. He went into thought and the world melted around him. He saw visions of his home on a distant planet. The cool breeze of methane hitting him in the face as he played around in the swampy marshes around his home. He then came out of thought as he saw Zamamee wake up. He stared at him blankly, and then seemed to come back to earth. He spoke.

"Mommy when is the parade going to come?" asked Zamamee.

Yayap was confused and thought that he had lost it and now heard Zamamee call him his mother. Zamamee looked at Zarmec and laughed childishly.

"You're funny looking!" laughed Zamamee as he pointed at Zarmec.

Zarmec looked at Yayap slowly and Yayap shrugged.

"Hey are you feeling ok?" asked Yayap.

Zamamee looked at Yayap with a questionable look.

"Why you asking funny questions mommy?" asked Zamamee.

"Umm…"

Zamamee laughed. "Your funny mommy. I love you." Said Zamamee as he hugged Yayap.

Yayap looked at Zamamee and then at Zarmec who was staring at him and chuckling under his breath.

Zamamee let go of Yayap and looked around and then got out of the pelican. Yayap ran out after him and Zamamee started running away faster. Suddenly he came back around and touched Yayap.

"Tag! You're it!" Yelled Zamamee playfully and he started running toward where they had come from.

Yayap stared, dumbfounded. Zarmec came beside him and stared with him.

"He went back the way we came didn't he?" asked Zarmec.

Yayap stared and nodded as Zamamee still headed for the structure that the demon was still possibly in.

"We need to get him back." Said Yayap.

Zarmec nodded and they went to retrieve Zamamee before they were spotted by the demon. They ran after him, but in the distance a 50 caliber sniper rifle found them in its scope and threatened to fire at an instant it felt that it wanted to.

Meanwhile…

Ryan and Danny finally arrived at Earth and were already starting to land. On the surface of the planet they saw countless amounts of covenant and humans fighting in large clumps in various sections of the planet. They started to head for New Jersey and would start their fight from there. The cruisers entered the Earth's orbit and their destination was coming into view soon they would land. And soon their random plan would commence.

Meanwhile…

John looked through his scope and found the Elite Zamamee and then found Yayap and the other hunter chasing after Zamamee. He had more than enough ammo and was ready to kill the three at any moment he felt would be right. Ye pointed at Zamamee, but then thought otherwise and pointed at Yayap's knee. He would blow off his legs and pick off the rest of his appendages while he writhes in pain on the ground. And then the elite and then the Hunter as he coward about which way to go to avoid being shot. He aimed and fingered the trigger. As he looked through his scope on the crumbled building. Suddenly he felt motion behind him and he saw the hunter he had killed not 7 minutes ago. It grunted and swung at him. John blocked with his gun and it broke from the force of the blow.

"Son of a bitch! How did you survive? I saw you explode from the blast of the rocket!" said John in surprise.

The hunter grunted again and cried out as he rushed at the Master Chief and took another swing at him making impact. John flew backwards and got up in rage. He had no other weapon but his broken rifle. He found a metal pole and came at the hunter with it. They collided and beat the shit out of each other.

Meanwhile…

Yayap finally caught up with Zamamee and tagged him back. Zamamee didn't notice though as he was now looking at something at the top of the collapsed building they were now in front of. Yayap saw what was up there and pissed himself as he saw the demon and Zarmez beating the living shit out of each other. Zarmec came up and notice the scene too. He yelled something and ran into the building to aid his brother. Yayap had no idea what to think. He was watching a dead guy fighting the guy who killed him. He felt as if the whole balance of reality had become really fucked up. He then remembered the dream he had.

"Because of you paradise has been destroyed!" echoed through Yayap's head.

He then understood. There was no paradise. And as a result there was no death. Yayap grinned a large and mischievous grin. He grabbed Zamamee who was picking his nose and ran toward the fight scene.

"Where are we going mommy?" asked Zamamee.

Yayap continued on toward the fight as they went up some collapsed stairs. He didn't answer. Zamamee's amnesia could be dealt with later, but for now he had a fight to do with nothing to lose. He ran on.

Meanwhile…

Ryan and Danny came into the Earths atmosphere and the three cruisers already met an attack upon them. They were bombarded by numerous rockets and bullets as they descended onto the surface. Suddenly Ryan and Danny's ship lurched and began to tilt too far toward the surface. They were going down.

Meanwhile…

Johnson went gutted more and more enemies in the most painful ways he could think of. He cut through more and more losing count of how many times he had killed or been killed. He knew he couldn't keep going like this. He found no sensation of victory anymore. He no longer saw any point in fighting, but his body wouldn't let go. He had been trained to take out the enemy to protect his people and now none of it mattered and the battlefield just became more and more cramped. He came to a point where he would kill himself sometimes just to see if he would find peace, but it never came. All hope was lost. Nothing mattered, and revenge or war no longer had a purpose. He blindly kept fighting in a trance of defeat and desperation for purpose. Hoping that death would either come to the enemy or him, but it never did. He continued to fight without a purpose…

Meanwhile…

Yayap, Zarmec, and Zarmez fought the demon each beating the crap out of each other as Zamamee watched playfully clapping and cheering for whoever was getting the most out of the beating. Yayap clung to the demon's head while the two hunters took the body. The demon yelled and cursed as he fought hard and beat the shit out of all three equally. Yayap then noticed a large flaming object in the sky and jumped off the demon and then off the building. The two hunters saw it too and ran off with Yayap along with Zamamee. The demon ran after them and stared at them as they ran off away from the building.

"Cowards!" he yelled and then heard a loud sound coming towards him.

He looked up and behind him to see a Covenant ship heading for him now a football field away.

"Oh…Shi-"said the demon.

The nose of the ship made impact with his face and plowed him into the ground along with the building.

Meanwhile…

Yayap, Zarmec, and Zarmez, and Zamamee watched as the covenant ship killed the demon, but knew that wouldn't last forever. They kept running. Debris from the building flew and fell all around them. And Zamamee was hit hard in the head as he fell to the ground from a piece of debris. He got back up and stared.

"What the? Yayap I thought you left?" said Zamamee.

Yayap looked at him and wanted to continue running.

"Not now long story talk later run now!" said Yayap.

Zamamee saw no reason to argue and kept running to wherever they were headed.

Meanwhile…

Johnson stopped fighting after awhile and gave up. He was too tired and wanted nothing more than to just stop everything. He felt the weight of the world come upon him. He looked around and saw a hole in the ground that no one was paying much attention to. He went to it and jumped in. It was a sort of cave. It was still lit with electricity and seemed to go on to another unlit room. He decided he would sit around in it until the fighting stopped. He walked into the room and found it to be very dark. He searched the walls for a light switch and found one. He hit it and stared at what was in the room. In the room which was almost 500 feet deep it seemed (He had noticed he was on a balcony of a sort.) was filled from top to bottom in nuclear warheads. He froze and then began to wonder why the fuck a 500 foot hole full of warheads was under a former human populated area, there were enough to take out the entire east coast. Then his mind brought to his attention another matter. He could end the fighting. And maybe end it for good. Maybe this would bring death and surly end the chaos that took place on the earth. He would deliver them all peace. It was the only way, he thought. He smiled as if he had gained all knowledge and wisdom in the universe. He took a grenade and pulled the pin, but didn't throw it. He waited. Waited for someone or something to stop him, but nothing came. He threw the grenade and it flew into the air and landed on the deadly bombs. 5 seconds to go. Johnson closed his eyes and laughed a crazed laugh. He had completely lost all rational thought and for the first time in his life he felt as if he could be happy with what he had done and not regret it. 3 seconds were left…

Meanwhile…

Johnson found himself suddenly appear on a mountain. He looked around and at himself and cursed louder than any man has ever cursed before…

Meanwhile…

The fighting stopped as everyone felt a deep rumbling from underneaththe earth…

That was completely insane… I had to rush job the last part… I hope I was funny though. The next chapter will be even more so. MERRY EASTER AND KEEP R&Ring!


	20. Chapter 19:OMGWTF

Well hello again I'm back for the summer and I'm more than ready to get this Fanfic started up again. I made it to the summer break and I would like to thank all of my fans for cheering me on through such hard times for me it really means a lot when I get home and see all of the new reviews I get. Anyway first off I would like to point out that there was a typo at the end of the last chapter…It was John not Johnson who cursed loudly…Sorry I noticed it mid school session and I got pissed at myself for not checking and editing it anyway without further wasting your time with the pointing out of my mistakes Chapter 19 of the grunt that killed the demon.

We own only Ryan and Danny not anything affiliated with Bungie or Microsoft…

"This isn't exactly the ideal place to be hiding these nukes" said a marine as he put in commands for the crane to bring in the last of the numerous nuclear warheads that were to be hidden underneath the ground not far from New Jersey.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I don't give the orders." Said another Marine.

"Well It just seems like putting enough bombs to blow up half the planet 15 feet under the ground doesn't seem like a smart thing to do…" said the marine at the crane still entering in commands.

"Shane I really think you shouldn't worry about it. It's not like some crazy guy on the edge is going to somehow stumble upon this place and detonate every bomb in here just to try to make things right for him again." said the other marine.

Shane looked at him and frowned.

"It could still happen…"said Shane.

The other marine looked at him and laughed.

"Listen I think command knows what they are doing. Let them worry about it ok?"

Shane thought about the "wise" decisions command had made so far and came to the conclusion that he shouldn't worry. It wasn't like anyone would be crazy enough to blow up half the planet anyway. No one at all…

One Year Five Months Later…

Johnson saw… And white light and fire engulfed him…

Meanwhile…

The ground underneath began to rise and grow hot as it suddenly exploded beneath the feet of everyone vaporizing everyone consuming everyone in light… Utter chaos and light overtook everything in the path of the destruction which spread rapidly and didn't stop. Yayap saw a flash over the horizon and pissed himself. He felt the ground shake and saw a cloud of dust off in the distance taking up the horizon growing closer every second.

"Holy Freaking SHIT!"Shouted Yayap as he mad a mad dash from what ever the fuck was taking up the horizon.

Zarmec and Zarmez, Zamamee, and Yayap ran faster than anything was meant to run. The huge shockwave created by the explosion that Yayap knew had to be huge gained on them faster than they ran. It was like a tidal wave of earth that was a mile high and moving so fast and loud that nothing that Yayap had said or screamed could be heard above the noise. The wave was now still miles behind them, but it seemed as if it was only inches away. The ground shook violently and Yayap was about to lose balance. He knew that if he died he wouldn't actually die, but the thought never crossed his mind as logic had completely left it. He then saw a human vehicle. A warthog was what humans called it, but it was yellow and was lightly equipped. He didn't think. He jumped in the driver's seat and Zamamee jumped in the passenger seat while Zarmec and Zarmez got on the back. Yayap couldn't get the thing to start. He began bashing on the steering wheel and suddenly the warthogs engine came to life and Yayap hit a peddle on the floor hoping to the Prophets that it would make the warthog go. It did. The warthog jutted into life and took off at speeds Yayap couldn't measure. They held on as Yayap kept going dodging trees and debris in the way as the mountainous shockwave behind them slowly gained on them more and more. Yayap felt heat from behind him growing hotter and hotter as the shockwave closed on them. Yayap shot a glance behind him to see the wave of earth and terror only a mile away. The warthog began to tilt downward s the ground picked up beneath them. Yayap closed his eyes and saw no way out. He wet his pants again and suddenly felt freefall. The warthog had been tossed into the air from the shockwave. Yayap was upside down still in the warthog and saw nothing but sky and the huge expanding dome of light and fire engulfing everything and it approached him as fast as light hits a mirror. Yayap felt heat and felt every particle in his body being ripped away from him as the light and fire engulfed him… And then he saw nothing.

Meanwhile…

The Earth was silent as the explosion ended the dust either settled or drifted away in space from the explosion. Half of the planet Earth was now a smoldering crater and nothing moved… The planet was a silent desolate area of finished battle. The sound of war no longer occupied its atmosphere. Silence was the only thing that occupied it. And then a scream of cursing could be heard…

Meanwhile…

They all appeared dazed and confused. Every single Covenant and Human was there… They all saw the explosion and felt the heat… And now they all appeared on a foreign land to those who had been on the other side of the Earth. Everyone looked at each other and tried to find out what had just happened. There was silence and then someone burst out screaming.

Meanwhile…

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" shouted Johnson as he stood in the middle of the mesh of Covenant and Humans who had stopped fighting to find out what had happened. They all looked at him now.

He grabbed his machete and grabbed a grunt. He looked at everyone manically and sliced the grunt open and dropped it to the ground.

The grunt appeared five feet from where he had been and it freaked out and ran around in circles.

"Can you see it now!" shouted Johnson.

"Can you all see it!"

"There is no death! There is no end to this war!" Shouted Johnson as he took a pistol and shot himself in the head and reappeared three feet from where he stood.

"And there is no point to this war!" shouted Johnson as he threw a grenade at the ground and reappeared ten feet away.

Johnson fell to his knees and stared at the ground in defeat. He couldn't end it. He couldn't stop the fighting. He had lost.

Suddenly a human laughed and then a gunshot was heard and then more laughter as more gunshots were fired and more and more and more until there was laughter and gunshots and explosions surrounding Johnson. Everyone now saw that there was no point and now it didn't matter. Everyone was killing for the sake of killing and for the sick joy of seeing the others brains fly out of his or her head over and over again. The war had become a game of who can blow up who the best. Johnson started to laugh and laughed harder and crazily as he took his knife and gutted more people and Covenant and killed more and more and laughed at every kill. It had become a game to him now. His purpose had been found. Kill and laugh…

Meanwhile…

Ryan and Danny had appeared with all the other Humans and Covenant and the monsters and grunts still with them stood by to kill. Ryan and Danny heard what the crazed guy on the edge was shouting and they felt disappointed, but they still wanted to fight. The sent in the monsters and they began to eat and melt and crush everything in their path and reappear when they died too. Ryan got out his guns and started killing as did Danny. Nothing was meaningful anymore and they still didn't care.

Meanwhile…

John stood at the top of a mountain somewhere in the Far East he could now understand and cursed louder than ever before at the bastard grunt who had once again killed him. He became more and more compelled to kill the grunt in the most gruesome ways and he knew that on his decent down the mountain he would contemplate on how he would do it and do it again until he would be satisfied, and that would never come….

IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY it took me so long to post this I have good news and reason though followed by bad news well first the bad… All my flash projects have been seriously delayed into next year and will be completed before this fiction I assure you or I will release a teaser. Good news is that IM IN NORMAL SCHOOL NOW so I will be more frequently posting and I have some interesting stuff in mind Its not even halfway over yet. I would like to thank my fans for being so very patient on me during this freedom gap I've been having thank you and thanks again a billion.


End file.
